Mortally Corrupted
by scryoko
Summary: 4 of the 5 pilots discover a BIG secret that the remaining pilot's actually 1/2-human & 1/2-mazoku. They aint the only ones that find out tho & the results REALLY aint pretty coz Oz plans to use this info their own benefit by makin it universally known...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mortally Corrupted  
by- sailor c. ryoko  
Rated: R  
Warnings (throughout the fic and all I mean): GW/Slayers crossover. shounen-ai. het. self-mutilation. dark. major angst. violence. pain. NCS. action. language. OOC. Duo POV (other POVs? don't know yet. there's regular too though.).  
Timeline: AUish. TWT for the Gundam Wing part. After TRY for Slayers part.   
Pairings: 1x2, LinaxZel, 3x4.   
Disclaimer: As you guys know perfectly well, I don't own anything…period. sighs  
Archive: You can take it if you want. Just please tell me first! Arigato!  
Notes: I really hope you guys like this….and umm…. Review or give me feedback!! Onegai?! I'd totally appreciate it a lot!!!...p.s. it may not seem like it at first but this *is* Duo-centric, k?.....good.....p.p.s. please don't report the staff on me!!!  
  
Summary: Four of the five pilots discover an awfully big secret that the remaining pilot is actually half-human and half-mazoku. However, they aren't the only ones who find out about this and the results *really* ain't pretty since Oz plans to use this valuable information to their own benefits by making it universally known……and that means that they'll end up getting the upper hand of the ongoing war………  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
The way the walls seem to mock me on this rather abandoned passageway made me feel a teensy bit uneasy. I dunno but I just couldn't place why I'd felt like that…… But just to tell you though, it's not like that'd stopped me from continuing nor did it make me decelerate in my tracks either. I gave a quick glance over at my partner who was diagonally to the right of me. He didn't seem to be thinking of slowing down any time soon either so I just shrugged that thought offuv my back.   
  
Those thoughts just struck me outa nowhere like a ton of bricks and I just *had* to roll my eyes at my petty thoughts-- which in fact was what I did --, quickly disregarding them without more ado. It must've been the fact that we hadn't had a single mission in a little over two months and I was getting a little……rusty, maybe? I dunno. Couldn't even find the damn word to describe how I felt at the moment… But…it's weird y'know. I feel a bit… perturbed and yet at the same time equally or more so excited as well……… See? Now I could even feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins *again* and I really resist the urge to grin like an idiot, visibly thrilled. So maybe I *was* a bit overreacting in excitement about this mission but-- ack! Who gives?… Shoot! To say that I didn't want to go on any more missions would be one heckuva big ass lie, I'll tell ya that. Hells, after those utterly-boring-like-hell two months of doin' nothin', I couldn't *wait* another second to get one or surely I'd end up at the mental hospital. Welp, I got my wish alright! And now that I'm here, I'll be damned if I fucked this one up. Che.  
  
Ne, I guess I was wrong to be rephrasing it in the terms that only *I* had a mission 'coz it wasn't just me. Anou, this mission was originally a solo mission-- mines to be blunt --but then *I* came up with a great plan.   
  
My grin widened a bit more at that notion…..just couldn't help myself. But it wasn't as if I wanted to hide that grin anyway. Anyhow, according to the blueprint of the base that Heero had so easily gotten ahold of through his laptop, this was one of *the* major bases of those baka Ozzies. And since this mission had definitely required stealth and speed (without the need to use gundams, that is) to get the needed info to know exactly what they had planned to fire at us-- which we only had been able to get tiny bits of pieces of --, I was best suited for this deadly mission. …Oi, now don't get me wrong or nothin' al'ight. I know well enough that any of the others are perfectly capable of accomplishing this mission as well,…but then again, I was the *most*…… competent of us five to do so in this case so that was why I'd been chosen to complete this operation.   
  
So anyways, I thought about this and reasoned with them that to get the mission done quicker, it would be better if there were more of us to infiltrate the base so that more grounds will be covered more quickly. At this rate, we will quickly be one step more towards peace….. Smart, ne?… Yep! That was *my* part of the plan and I am damn proud of it man….. Shoot, what idiot wouldn't be, ne? I grinned at that.  
  
And to say that the others weren't surprised that-- I quote --"_Maxwell_, of all people"-- unquote --came up with that one was an understatement. Ch'. Like hells they weren't. Man, I had to practically scream loud enough to wake up the _dead_ to get them to snap back from their state of shock…… And dude, if I weren't there to see them like that, I wouldn'ta believed it myself, I'll tell ya that much. But yea, that was the truth. Hardta believe that they'd give *that* kinduva reaction, ne? The grin engraved on my heart-shaped face just grew even more.  
  
Hmm……… It, however, did hurt to recognize that my assumptions had been truthful though. To think that they were completely shocked that *I'd* come up with an idea, including any intelligence whatsoever, just confirmed that they really thought that I *was* that incompetent of accomplishing such factors. Hn. I wouldn't be surprised, if truth be told, that they would think that I certainly wasn't fit to be a gundam pilot at all….and they probably did too.  
  
But my look of sorrow immediately vanished as it came and I beamed again as another thought popped into my mind. Welp, that just proves the theory of my wonderful acting skills and I should win an emmy award for the best actor then, ne?... I am capable of many things, which some I am not very proud of at all…, but that's another story. As for the previous one….let's just say that I ain't one ta show others my true self…from past experiences. Now don't get me wrong. I ain't sayin' that I'm the best of them and all 'coz God knows I ain't, as do I. I'm jus' sayin' that I've got my own special talents as the other pilots's got theirs. I wouldn't know what ta tell ya if ya asked me who was the best so don't even start with that, man… See, from what I know, it ain'ta good sign if yer smart on da streets. Uh uh, man. I inwardly shook my head…. On the streets if you *are* smart and all, that'll only getchu into more trouble than you'll expect by far. If you act like you dumb and all, people won't think you're a threat or a smart ass or anythin' like that so they jus' leave you alone. So that's one of da reasons why I hide more things about me. There are other reasons that I hate talking about so we'll just leave it at that…… 'Sides, I didn't want the others to know one specific thing about me ('bout my past or not) 'coz I know from experience that if that shit gets out…..all hells break loose, man. Hn. And dontcha even dare say that I'm lyin' 'bout this k? I'm justa runnin' anda hidin'. They don't ask, and I keep quiet. Simple as that. Hmph. And I intenda keep it that way too, if possible…… Ch'. S'not like I *like* talkin' 'bout that subject anyway. And if they need to open up and talk about their past or some secret, I'd be willingly to listen and be there for them and all….hn. just keep those topics away from me.  
  
  
  
"Baka, what're you grinning about? Keep your thoughts on the mission." my koi growled which brought me out of my thoughts, however all those thoughts did not slow me down or make me halt in my tracks though.  
  
"Ryoukai." he just glared at me before continuing with me close beside him but I just brushed it off as usual. You'd think that since it was 'the perfect soldier' whom had just giving me the death glare would actually faze, not to mention scare the shit outta me, but then again…after staying with him for quite awhile, you'd just get used to it by now and brush it off as nothing. (since he never really finished carrying out his threat on me anyways. although he almost did when I was captured by those Oz bastards once….. like I said, he *almost* did…and he ended up saving me instead.) My lips faintly curved up into a smile at that memory.  
  
Up ahead to our right, we saw a closed door that specifically said 'Important Files: Keep Out'. Now I *really* couldn't help but snort when I read that. "They couldn't get any more obvious than that, could they?" I muttered, my voice just dripping with sarcasm. But inside I was so damn glad. I mean after searching for precisely… (I looked at my watch on my left wrist.)…38 minutes and 12 seconds, we finally found the goddamn place. K'so. When Heero had stated that this base was huge, he wasn't kidding one bit. Usually it'll only take us ten minutes at most or less to find the file we need and then maybe another minute or two to set the explosives before having to evacuate the base. Then comes my favorite part… BOOM! There goes that base. Hmph. That one down, one less to blow up. Hmm…. I inwardly felt disappointed at that but yet by the same token, *really* satisfying too.   
  
  
  
I just earned a 'hn' from Heero and swiftly moved closer to the door, with me following closely behind. He tried the door and it was locked. obviously… He gestured me to pick the lock and I complied without protest. With my hands probing through my hair, I found the lock pick hidden there and was about to insert the pick through the keyhole when we heard faint noises coming from the other side. That stopped me and I moved my position, my back now against the wall right near the door. I glanced over at Heero who was leaning against the same wall across from me on the other side of the door, his gun also drawn and positioned near the side of his cheeks, safety off just like me.   
  
We remained silent for the next couple of minutes; both trying to make out what was said on the other side of the wall. But all I heard was a bunch of murmurs and a pair of footsteps every once in awhile. I took a quick glimpse over at him and by the look on his face, he was unsuccessful too. However, from what we could perceive, we could tell that there were two only people occupying the other room since there were only two distinguishable voices heard.  
  
But that confirmation was soon erased once we heard a click of the turning of a doorknob on the other side and a door faintly creaking open before closing shut again. We didn't bother to go into hiding since the door we heard that opened was not the one that we were currently near. The door opened seemed to be one that was probably another door that led to the room inside. A new set of footsteps-- this one heavier than the other two --walked into the room, their boots making loud clanking noises against the metal floor. But that stopped when the man, they figured by the sound of its voice, spoke rather softly after a few moments of silence, but not soft enough that you couldn't hear it.  
  
  
~ I've got the 25 tons of uranium you want, Lt. Kinyu. The shipment had arrived just about ten minutes ago. ~  
  
= Good. Where are they located? =  
  
~ Most of them are still at the docks. Your men are still loading 'em onto the underground floor on this base. ~ the newcomer paused before continued again. ~ By the way….why *do* you want so much uranium anyways?… ~  
  
= Simple….. Lemme ask you, Hajime-san. What's uranium best known and used for? =  
  
After a moment of thought, we heard him reply. ~ To manufacture nuclear artilleries that can be operated to cause unlimited amounts of mass…destruction…. ~ he trailed off, now understanding the reason.  
  
Exactly… the final occupant that was silent the whole time spoke. With the layouts of these new prototypes in my hands here that we've come up with, I'm confident that those 25 tons of uranium will be able to precisely finish off those notorious gundams and their pilots once and for all. They wouldn't stand a single chance against us… And I'm certain we'll be rewarded to the highest degree once Treize and the other factions like Romafeller finds out that were have defeated those five damn rebels…permanently……and anyone else that gets in our way for that matter.   
  
  
  
I could almost feel those three bastards smirk in triumph, thinking that they're going to win and I didn't even bother to wipe the visible smirk on my face. You three've got it all wrong dude. Now that we know exactly what you guys plan to do, *we'll* permanently eliminate you guys when you least expect it and ya wouldn't even know what hitja. And I'll personally get rid of those uranium to boot.  
  
  
  
~ And if they don't? You shouldn't underestimate them, you know. ~  
  
= Oh, don't worry. It *will* work for sure because we've experimented on some gundanium armor already. If we weren't so sure that it'll work, we wouldn't have ordered so much uranium. =   
  
Hm… Well then. Lead the way.   
  
~ …This way. ~ We heard more footsteps walking away from our direction towards the other door after that. The door creaked once again as the footsteps subsided when the door closed shut with a click.  
  
  
  
When I looked over at Heero again, amethyst clashed with Prussian blue. Handgun positioned and ready, he just gave me one simple nod and that was all I needed to be aware of, knowing exactly what to do.  
  
With my back now away from the wall, I inserted the pick completely through the keyhole this time and unlocked the door with ease in less than a few seconds. I hid the pick by in the usual spot in my bundle of hair again before slowly opening the door a little bit, then swiftly opened it completely. I rapidly moved so that my back was to the opened door, gun aimed at any possible threat, ready to pull the trigger if need be. Heero had done the same but he was standing on the other side, half in and half out of the room. Our eyes quickly scanned the room for any threats. Other than the fact that the room was filled with a fairly large desk with a laptop near the far end of the corner with other cabinet files here and there, and a cockroach crawling on the wall, the room was empty.  
  
We both ran towards the other door in silence, neither of my boots nor his tennis shoes making a single sound. However, if it'd not been for the fact that I had keen hearing senses, I would not have heard a very, very faint echoing sound that I couldn't locate where it came from. I immediately stopped in my tracks. But I wasn't the only one. Heero must've seen me halt 'coz he did too after me, and immediately searched around for anything threatening. My ears picked up the now eerie silence that seemed to radiate around the room. Out of the corners of my eyes that had rapidly scanned the room once again, four hidden openings at the four diagonal intersections of the walls unlocked themselves from being camouflaged with the white tiled walls and before I knew it, about ten or twenty bangs rang out. Bullets sliced through the air aimed straight at us from all four corners. Knowing that firing our guns would do nothing against the onslaught of those bullets, we both flipped back up high into the air away from each other, barely escaping those deadly shits from piercing our skins and embedding them there that would most definitely and thoroughly kill us.  
  
"Shimatta! This room is fulla traps!!" I growled in frustration.  
  
Another two barely audible clicks reached my ears over the loud shots. I shot my glance up above. "K'so! This is just getin' better an' better isn't it?!"   
  
Now another pair of guns had joined the other four, shooting down at us. But these two-- unlike the other four from each of the four wall intersections that were just shooting dead straight ahead --were specifically aiming and targeting us. Wherever we moved, they would follow us without slowing down their launches.   
  
I gave a quick glance at Heero when I had just landed from my flip before rolling under the bullets that were shot horizontally to avoid the machine gun from above. He was doing a front-diving-jump over the horizontal bullets, going into a roll to avoid those stupid shits above like me. From what I could catch sight of in the quarter of a second when I examined the four weapons from the hidden openings, I could tell that they were programmed machine guns so they could be taken cared of. But I supposed they would've been easier to rid if there was actually someone who were firing at us instead. This way, all we had to do was take out those bastards and this episode would be over with. And in addition to that, we'd get ta snatch the machine guns as we go and we could use that to our advantage to just get the fuck outta here. ….But on the other hand, if there *were* actual people personally trying to kill us, then it'd be even harder to dodge the oncoming bullets since they wouldn't be just shooting dead straight. I sighed. Boy does this situation suck or what?  
  
"I'll terminate those two up there and you terminate these four!" he ordered aloud over the loud gun shots.  
  
"Gotcha!!" I shouted back over to him and then we both immediately went to work. We knew that if we didn't hurry, those damn Oz bastards were going to rush in here anytime soon and then we'd definitely be in deep shit. "Like as if weren't already…" I mumbled in annoyance.  
  
I ran from the bullets that were trying to slaughter me from above towards the machine gun on the east corner of the room. While jumping up into the air towards the wall, I pulled the trigger two times at the machine gun that was closest to me, successfully killing that one. Yosha! One down, three ta go….   
  
Without landing from my jump yet, my left foot first came in contact with the wall before I turned my head and body around without second thought. My right foot then followed my left and both legs gave a firm thrust forward. By this time, I set my gun targeting the machine gun diagonally across from the one I had just terminated and shot that one also twice to stop it from firing. I finished my soar into a roll and stopped till I was lying on my back.   
  
It was then that I heard a few more gun shots contrary to the ones that the machine guns were shooting. When my eyes laid on my koi, he had pulled the trigger aimed above and the machine gun he was aiming at stopped for a split second but it didn't stop it from shooting though. Both guns from above were now strictly after Heero and when I looked closely, it was then that I saw two men were controlling those two. It would have been easy to eliminate them if not for the fact that the shooting coming from them had actually increased their speed in fire. K'so. Heero might be needing my help so I'd better get rid of those remaining horizontal two a.s.a.p.   
  
Since the two Ozzies from above still weren't going after me, I took that chance to my advantage and shot the other I was supposed to terminate. Just as I did that, Heero was falling backwards just over the horizontal flying bullets, gun poised and aimed directly at one of the Ozzies. That one shot particularly stuck out from the others of the room and with a brief scream, the Ozzie died with a bullet embedded directly between his eyes. But before Heero landed with his back on the ground, I had been too late to warn him as a projectile grazed his skin. I knew it wasn't much at all that would really make his left arm a liability but no one hurts Heero Yuy and gets away with it if I have any say in it. And in this case, I did hava say in it. To articulate that I wasn't pissed was one fuckin' lie so I won't even go there, even though his arm was only bleeding a bit. It was kinda far from enough to be of any danger, was what my right minded told me but then again, my rage had momentarily blinded me.  
  
Since my back was already against the tiled floor, I had long reasoned that the floor was indeed smooth and I had a simple 'plan'-- if you can even call it one since it was very simple --to use that to my own benefit. With a propel of my legs against the cabinet drawer that was at the end of my feet, I slid backwards across the floor with very little effort. I had to thank my black leather jacket that I'd worn outside of my priest's outfit for that, which I was wearing at the moment that just made it all the easier. I first fired the programmed machine gun then altered my deadly accurate aim towards that bakayaro. Without any regrets or guilt, the last gunshot rang out in the room as the bakayaro had one last look of horror on his face before collapsing over, dead to the bone. "Bull's eye." I muttered. A sinister grin flashed across my own face when I'd seen the bullet implanted itself directly in its victim's kokoro.  
  
Now satisfied, I first lifted my head a bit as the first thing in attempt to get up, later using my elbows as support. A few clicks to the left of me where Heero was at caught my attention, and my gaze was on Heero before you could even blink. Shock briefly overtook me-- which was immediately replaced by anger --when I'd seen that five unbelievably thick chains had already emerged from the specific openings from the wall Heero was standing in front of and wrapped themselves around his ankles, wrists, and neck once before jerking him against that wall without any mercy.   
  
"Heero!!" I cried out in panic as I tried to come to my struggling koi's rescue.  
  
However, my luck had run out on me when I missed the other clicks-- due to my panicked state --and suddenly felt chains wrapped themselves once around my left wrist and coarsely yanked me back down without warning. Before I could do anything else, I felt another set of chains bind my other wrist, ankles and then lastly, my neck as well. The force of the pull back towards the floor shook the gun out of my hand and out of my reach, like how Heero's did. All five chains tightened to hold me in place but not tight enough as to choke me to death or cut off my blood circulation. I struggled to possibly rip the fuckin' binds offa me but had no suck luck. Shimatta!! If I could just reach my other gun strapped on my lower leg, or maybe my knife tucked and hidden nicely in my thick hair or *something*, then maybe we'd actually have a chance of escaping, but-- ikeike!![1] I couldn't!!!  
  
"K'so! K'so! K'so! We are *so* fuckin' dead!!" I thrashed about, trying my best to get free myself of these manacles but the only thing I was doing was just hurting myself even more since the more I struggled, the more they would dig into my flesh. They were all starting to sting but that was the least of my worries then. All five places were just nicely making decorations on the white tiled floor but I didn't give a fuck. I wasn't goin' get Heero or myself captured by Oz and we also had to warn the others to get the hell outta here. I looked to Heero, whom was also struggling, obviously unable to break free too.  
  
"K'sotare![2]" He swore and I couldn't agree with him more.  
  
The sound of the other door we were supposed to go through to get out of in the first place creaked, catching both of our attentions and we stopped struggling…for the moment. Three men-- probably in their early forties --smoothly walked in with smirks on their faces first, approximately twenty armed Oz soldiers filing in afterwards to boot.   
  
"What a fabulous day tonight is, ain't it Kinyu?" My eyes narrowed to slits as I glowered darkly at the man who had just spoke. I recognized that that man's voice was one of the three that we'd been listening to earlier. So the other two guys would be the remaining two, I reckoned. And I wasn't the only one who'd figure that one out either, I noticed.  
  
"Yes indeed, Benson, yes indeed." the fucker smirked and crossed his arms. "You gundam pilot scums fell right into our trap."  
  
I gave a rather loud snort. No shit, fucker. No need to mention the obvious. We ain't some shit heads that're stupid enough not ta figure that out already. I was seriously tempted to say that out loud. It'd make 'em look like one heckuva fucked up idiot, but…correct me if I'm wrong….it'd make us look a bit bad too so I didn't. Damn.  
  
Heero had stayed completely silent, not making a shingle sound. Smart. Now why couldn't I've done that? I inwardly snorted. Then I wouldn't *be* the self-proclaimed Shinigami if I'd just went and did that now, would I?… Nope.   
  
"What'yer problem, boy?" Kinyu-- I figured that that was him --questioned me as he walked over. I 'hned' and turned my head, the best that I could, away from him, knowing all to well that that'd only anger him even more. And that was *exactly* my intention. Hmph. Let the mother fucker get pissed off. Sure I was being Heero's mirror image at the moment but I'd be damned if I was going to please 'im by complying with him or any one of them at all.  
  
I felt his booted foot painfully slam right into my right side and I just grunted, refusing to display any pain to them. Yes, that fuckin' hurted but I've been through a whole lot worse.   
  
I could almost feel Heero's silent scream in trepidation and ferocity but his face showed no emotion whatsoever. "Answer me, ya damned colony trash!" he screamed.  
  
This time though, I decided to give 'im an answer to that, but only to get him pissed off more of course. I raised my brow with a half-naïve look. "At the moment?" I didn't wait for him to answer as my half-naïve expression changed to an arrogant smirk. One word had said it all ta completely tick him off. "You."  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that I wasn't the only one smirking. And that just helped me boost up my pride and my self-esteem even though we're the ones that're captured at the moment.  
  
Kinyu narrowed his eyes darkly at me but I was unfazed by his glare as I ignored my side pain at the present time. He, however, did draw his revolver though and I thought he was going to kill me then and there. I didn't want to die but it didn't look like I could do anything at the moment to stop him if he was going to kill me anyways. My smirk never faltered.   
  
He snarled. "Fuckin' rebels." He then kneeled down next to me and hit my head with the butt of the gun brutally before I even knew it. My head was throbbing awfully and now, I can feel the crimson fluid trickle down my forehead and the side of my face as my vision began to lose its function on me…not to mention my wits at the moment as well.  
  
'At least we've got the last remaining two of them five.' was the last thing I heard one of them say before the darkness had completely claimed me. K'sotare. We're *really* in deep shit now.  
  
  
02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02  
  
  
Zelgadis stole a worried glance at his friend who was to the left of him. "Lina…daijoubu desu ka?"   
  
For the first few minutes, the redheaded sorceress didn't answer him, he noted. She bit her lip and as he could see, she seemed to be having an inner debate about something…whatever it was, he had no idea about. Sure she was still walking, I mean, as was he, but to her, it was as if she were in her own little world… Ok, scratch that out. She *was* in her own little world at the moment and was oblivious to everything that was around her including a certain chimera that was trying to snap her back to reality by waving his hands in front of her spaced out ruby orbs. He sighed after several attempts of getting her attention which also included in calling out her name but the dra matta was just too deep in her thoughts to notice him so he decided to give up and just let her snap out of her own little world by herself…whenever that was, that is.   
  
After the defeat of Dark Star, the raven-haired sorceress had declared that as the Seryuun no hime, she needed to start taking responsibilities for the kingdom of Seryuun and help her 'otousan' run it as well. Gourry also admitted that he missed Syphiel a lot and said that he wanted to go and see her. Then he said that since he and Amelia wanted to leave, he would gladly escort the raven-haired hime back to her city before heading out to Sairaag….alone. The chimera could tell that Lina was going to say that she would go with him too, but when he said -that- word… she knew she wasn't invited so she hadn't said anything about going. She also had a feeling that Gourry liked Syphiel even though he never said it, and to say at the least, Lina was devastated. After all, she did have a thing for him too. But Lina being Lina, hid it well….anou...good enough that the clueless blonde didn't have a clue as to what she felt about him that is.   
  
Zel, on the other hand, had already planned to leave earlier-- before Amelia and Gourry had announced their departing that is --to go out once again looking for his cure but when he saw how broken Lina looked after the announcement-- even though she tried to hide it under the façade--, he decided otherwise. So now here they were, only the two of them walking down an abandoned path with a bunch of trees around them…not so much that they couldn't see the beautiful views and sceneries though.  
  
Lina hesitantly turned to her cursed friend. "…Eto Zel?"  
  
"Hm?" he nodded for her to continue and she did so…but not before taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes glued to the ground.  
  
"….Zel….. I haven't been completely honest with you…with all of you actually. You know Amelia, Syphiel…..er…basically everyone. It's not I ever brought up the topic about this or nothing but…still…." She turned her gaze up to him to see what his reaction was but he remained indifferent. However, she could see a tiny hint of understanding in his eyes which was the only thing that encouraged her to go on instead of stopping right then and there.  
  
"….Y'see… I…I'm not from around here." this time, he looked a bit puzzled but didn't say anything, waiting for her to finish what she was going to say before he commented on anything. "What I mean is…I'm not from *this* world…. You know… like Arumace is from another worl--."  
  
He cut her off. "I know, I know. I'm not Gourry you know." Lina chuckled at that remark but then that chuckle faltered a bit into a bitter one as she heard him speak of that name. She inwardly shook her head, replacing the sorrow with a plastered smile. Zel just realized what he had said and gasped. The mask she had on was good, but not good enough to fool him. He inwardly cursed himself for even bringing 'him' up. "Ore…Gomen nasai Lina. I didn't mean to--."  
  
Now it was her turn to interrupt him. "Gomen? What for Zel? If it's about Gourry then don't need to be. I'm perfectly fine with the fact that he wanted to go see Syphiel alone, ok? Don't sweat it, man." She shook her head and smiled, trying to cover up her pain and sorrow.  
  
He most certainly knew that all this that Lina said was an act and he wasn't about to be fooled that easily. "Lina--." But he was cut off again.  
  
"Ok, now where was I?" She didn't necessarily mean to ask that question to him. To nobody in particular in fact. When Zel saw that she no longer wanted to discuss the former situation, he just left it at that,… for then that is.   
  
She snapped her fingers. "Ah yes!" she sighed and then spoke to him seriously. "Like I said, I ain't from this world at all…. I was transported here when I was 7 years old… Where I come from, magic is not common." She frowned. "Not common at all in fact from what I know… So I betcha if we were to use magic there, some of them would probably go nuts and think *we're* the ones that're mazokus and stuff like that, ya know…And I know that it would *not* be a good idea if we were to do magic there." she chuckled as did he, totally agreeing with her on that one. "…Instead, back at home…they have advanced technology and all…." He gave her puzzled expression. Well, in a way he understood, but in a way he didn't. She let out a sigh. "Ok, for example…like you know those guns that Jillas used on us and the bombs and stuff?" He nodded. "My world mainly has those but much, much more advanced. The ones that Jillas used aren't even compared to what we…or rather they use. There are a whole mess of other things that are advanced as well but I do not want to go into details. Half, or maybe even more than half the stuff there, aren't used around here. Uh uh." she shook her head, then pausing. "Hmm…..Oh! There are also colonies in space where people can live or travel from Earth-- that's the name of the planet it's called that we…or rather 'they' live on.--"   
  
"What do you mean by 'they' and not 'we' as in you guys?" Zel asked confusedly.  
  
"Anou, that's 'cause I've never been to Earth where the resources and stuff are actually natural and not artificial. Where I live, all that stuff is artificial… I grew up on a colony, L2,..anou….at least, 'that' colony cluster is called L2. Our supposedly weather and the 'sunlight' and all are all artificial." she said putting emphasis when she said sunlight. She sighed. "Now that sucks… It was actually here that I had been able to see the sun and the weather and stuff naturally." She simply got an 'oh' as a reply from Zel. "Let's see……… Oh yea! There are also large, and I mean *large*…like 16 or 17 meters tall, 7 or 8 tons mechas that people pilot to fight in battles and stuff… Y'see, there's a war back home…" she paused, biting her lip and thinking. "..Ano…at least there was one."   
  
"Hmm….I'm not even sure if the war is over or if it's still going on…." She had that faraway look in her eyes, Zel noticed. But then she just shook her head and sighed. He remained silent as usual, not exactly knowing what to say. "……I'm actually a war orphan, y'know… I don't even remember my family…not that it bothers me or nothin' y'know." she quickly added. "However, they constantly use those mechas-- called mobile suits that is….always hurting those innocent civilians that have nothing to do with the war. I mean, sometimes they would just literally hurt people for the fuck of it y'know and I can't tell you how much that pisses me off." her eyes flashed in anger as she clenched her fists. Zel narrowed his eyes as he imagines all those helpless people being tortured and killed for no reason. That angered him as well.  
  
Looking at Lina, he can't say that she hasn't hurt any civilians and all before. But *she* was different from those that Lina had described. The red-headed sorceress may have one helluva temper but whether she wanted to admit it or not, he knew that she had a good heart too. He inwardly snorted. But knowing Lina, she'd go through all seven hells and back before she'd ever admit _that_ to anyone. But seriously though… even though Lina wouldn't *really* help anybody unless it was necessary or because she would get money in return…, he knew that she would never hurt people for the fun of it. Now anyone pissing her off…that was another matter……  
  
"…Those mobile suits are pretty dangerous y'know. Anou, depending on which model it is I mean. Some more or so than others. Each type of mobile suit built has the ability to be able to use the various armaments, whichever ones that the mechanics installed in or with them. There's a whole mess of dangerous armaments and I'd say I'd be lying if I told you that I knew all of them considering the fact I was only a kid back then and the top priority for us 'street rats', as they called us, was…survival."  
  
"So…that means that you lived on the streets then?" he asked with sympathy. She just shrugged, and he knowing her, knew that was a yes. "…Was it…was it difficult?"  
  
"Yea it was, trying to always find food and all just to survive the day but I'd say at the same time, it helps me…." she grinned. "…build up my 'skills'." she then smirked at that one.  
  
" 'Skills?' " he asked with a tint of curiosity and amusement in his voice.  
  
"Yep… And that, Zelgadis Graywords,…is stealth and cunningness." he raised his eyes, obviously saying 'oh?' and for her to continue. "You've got to be swift, clever, and sly if you plan to survive on the streets, Zel. And you should obviously know that I've certainly got 'em since I'm standing here before you right now." she stated proudly, crossing her arms and lifting her head a bit higher. He chuckled at that, which just made her grin go wider.  
  
If Zel would have said at the moment that he wasn't proud and didn't, at the least bit, admire her, then I can as sure as hell tell you that that is one big, damn helluva lie. He didn't trust his voice for he knew he would just might start praising her so he just smirked, obviously meaning that he had respected the younger sorceress. (As if he didn't more or so already…) It wasn't that he didn't or wouldn't want to praise her; it was just that, she would never let him hear the end of it if she knew. He inwardly sighed at that embarrassment as he pictured her constantly making remarks about that in his mind. Not that he *really* mind and all but still….  
  
"…Ok, now back to the topic before…the armaments of the mobile suits, ne?" not exactly waiting for an answer, she continued. "The only ones that I know of are….let's see…….the machine cannon, beam saber, missiles and torpedoes, flamethrower, and a beam cannon… However… I still think that compared to magic… magic is more powerful…."   
  
She paused and then thought about that. Her face soon scrunched up in a frown. "…anou, on the other hand…I guess it kinda depends on which magic spell you use and which armament the mobile suit is using against the magic, if y'know what I mean…" he nodded in understanding. "……But… there *is* magic there, ya know. Just very, very….and I seriously mean *very*, few people know about such from what I've seen and know…. The majority has no clue about magic there. I'm telling you this because… well….. To tell you the truth, Zel……" She turned her gaze to him. "I don't exactly want to stay here anymore….Er--what I mean is, I miss home y'know. I have a friend back home and I really miss him a lot. I haven't seen him for…around 9 years I think and I guess I just wanna see him again."  
  
Zel cringed when she said that she missed someone, namely a guy, back home but he just nodded again. "I understand." he felt a little heart broken but hid that well. He knew for a fact that she wouldn't have mentioned anything about her past if Gourry was here. He also knew that she missed him terribly but there was no way that they would end up together so she wanted to leave. Leave this place that was full of bad memories that would just constantly haunt you and never leave you alone.   
  
"You wanna come, Zel?…I mean, you don't have to or nothing, ya know. It's perfectly fine with me. I mean, you'd probably want to keep searching for your cure, ne? Aa.. That's probably what you want to--"  
  
"Lina…" he cut her off 'cause he personally knew she was rambling… He inwardly smirked. That stopped her chattering alright. "..can I ask you something?"  
  
She smirked, snorting at the same time. "You just did." He frowned at her, making her burst into a fit of laughter. "Juuuuuus' kidding stone boy." she stuck her tongue out at him, teasing him.  
  
He glared at her but she just brushed it off as nothing. "I have been thinking a lot about this. I mean, I have been looking for years and I still haven't found a single *real* cure for my chimera form and I wonder if there *is* any out there……" he trailed off.  
  
"Of course there is Zel! I just know that there's got to be a cure out there for you!" she turned away from him and looked out into the world, a smile on her face, her hands on her hips. He watched as the wind blew her beautiful in the wind when she turned around and gave him a cheery smile. "I know you want that cure really badly and I'll be glad to help you find it!!" she gave him a victory sign plus a kawaii wink to boot.   
  
He shook his head. "Arigato Lina. Really… But like I already said… I have thought a lot about this situation and I wanted to ask you…. Do…Do _you_ mind that I look like this? At all I mean."  
  
Her lips curved up into a genuine smile and he felt his heart skip a beat. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to tense under her gentle touch but failed to do so. "Relax…." he heard her melodious voice, slowly letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and eased. "…Of course I don't Zel. I mean, I thought that since *you* wanted the cure so badly that's why I was helping you search for it…" she then paused and thought for a moment, which she have been doing a lot lately…and soon a chuckle filled his ears. "I know this sounds really corny and all but… what you look on the outside isn't what matters…it's what you look on the inside that counts." she stated proudly but with sincerity as well.  
  
He face faulted. "Lina! *You*, of all people, should NOT be saying that!!" she flashed him a grin.  
  
"Yea I know but it just seemed right to say at the moment!!……" his shoulders slumped, his face dropping to a frown. "…But honestly though…I do mean that…stone boy." that earned yet another glare from him and she couldn't help but burst into laughter….again. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding….. But what I said earlier, you know that I really do mean it, ne?" she paused. That just deepened his frown, not really believing her. But somewhere deep in his heart, he truly did. She sighed…rather loudly. "Ok,…how should I say this?….Ah! Put it this way….I wouldn't know what to think if you were any different than you are now. Than the Zel you are that I know all too well. I don't care how you look Zel… Uh…What I mean is….whether you look like this or back to your human self, it doesn't matter to me. As long as you never change the way you are right now… ya know… your personality and stuff…. If you are to change that if you're human again… than to the tell you the truth, I would really much prefer you the way you are right now. As long as you…Zelgadis Graywords, never change…anything you do is fine with me. I'll be with you 100% and you can count on me to always back you up no matter what!!" She flashed him a wide grin and her victory sign.  
  
He smiled at her. He really did this time. A true, genuine smile out from his heart. He could tell that she truly meant it just by looking at her eyes and he was really grateful to have such a great friend like her. "Arigato Lina…. That really helps a lot. And now hearing that, you're right. I'm not even sure if I will act any different if I was human again and if I do, then I don't want the cure…." he paused before continuing, slapping his fist into his other hand in the palm. "Ya know what?"  
  
"Nani?" she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. He inwardly smiled at that. She just looked soooo kawaii like that, all innocent and un-Lina like. Anou… not that he minded Lina being herself but…moments like these were absolutely rare coming from Lina and he just had to keep that pose memorized. It took all of Zel's will just to break eye contact with her and try not to blush at the same time. He also did *not* want to make himself look like an idiot in front of her. If she saw him blush, all hells'll break loose for he would *never* hear the end of it from her.  
  
But….it was *not* an easy thing to do. Seems more utterly impossible in fact…you know, to snap out from staring into those beautiful scarlet depths that could get you lost in them for eternity and never want to surface again. But fortunately, or unfortunately-- depending on the way you see it --he somehow, reluctantly managed to do so. Though, when he did, a wave of mixed emotions of disappointment and relief washed over him not making him feel any better. But he just couldn't fight back the blush though and luckily for him, he turned away just in time before she was ever given the chance to see it.   
  
She blinked at him in confusion at to why he would suddenly turn away like that but she just shrugged it off as nothing, not really wanting to figure anything out then. And boy was he ever glad that she didn't notice so he cleared his throat a split second later when he felt his head cool down. Gourry was such a fool to let someone as amazing as Lina go like that. Sure, she did have her bad qualities,……*very* bad qualities that is….but then again, she wouldn't *be* the Lina Inverse he had grew to love, respect, and admire if she wasn't her…if she wasn't whole. He wouldn't know what to think if she wasn't the way she was then. "…Thanks to you, I have just decided that I no longer need, iya… want the cure. As long I have friends like you, it doesn't matter at all." A long pause followed after. "Now I do believe that you said you missed a friend of yours back home, ne?… Why don't we go see him?… 'Sides, I *am* curious as to what your world looks like…" he nodded. "And from what I've heard from you so far… it sounds quite……fascinating."  
  
"Oi! Great idea!" she slapped him on the back. "Itai!" but she immediately regretted it as she took back her hand and began shaking it, the stinging pain on her hand. Shoot! How would you feel if you just smacked your hand pretty hard against a rock?…. Exactly. He chuckled at her and she glared at him.  
  
A frown then crossed her face a few seconds later. "But how do we do that? The first time I came here, L-sama transported me here….I think. How--"  
  
"Chotto matte yo Lina….. 'L-sama' transported you here??!!!" he asked astonished but then got his act together again, a frown now etching his features. "And how come you never told us this?" He asked with a twitching raised eyebrow.   
  
"Oi! I said I 'think' L-sama brought me here!" she raised her voice, hands on her hips as if trying to 'overpower' him. "And even 'if' it was L-sama, how the heck in Cephied's name should I know why she'd gone and do that? Jeez, Zel! You'd expect me to know every shit in the world!!" she shouted, obviously irritated. He just snorted and said nothing. Lina calmed down before speaking moments later. "And as for the second question…I didn't think it was really important and all that I had to announce it to the whole world, ok?"   
  
He seemed to be satisfied with the answer. But whether or not that was the real reason for his not questioning any further, he sure didn't show it. To her, it seemed more as if he knew the horrific outcome if she was angered or getting even more annoyed than she already was and he had just decided to leave that topic be…which, of course, she was very grateful for…or she would've been 'forced' to just fireball him at the moment.   
  
"……There's also something that I don't understand…" he spoke after a moment of silence, or rather after seeing her more calmed than previously. "...If you were transported here, then that means that your real last name isn't Inverse, right?…or…Is Lina even your real name?…"  
  
She nodded. "You're right about my last name not being Inverse… And I believe I already mentioned I was a war orphan back home, ne?" he nodded. "Eto…ever since I could remember, I could only remember the name Lina. But even *I'm* not still sure if that's my real name or not. I thought it felt right so I just stuck with it… Which basically means I don't exactly have a real last name…. I decided on Inverse since Luna'd taken me in two weeks after I got here." She actually smiled at that thought. "….I remember the first time I met her. I was running around and stealing food to survive and she was kind enough to adopt me. Hehehe. I think that was one of the few nice things she ever did for me." She chuckled yet shivered at the same time when she remembered all those horrible things Luna did to her as punishment.   
  
"Oh.. I see." He said with a smile of amusement, raising his eyebrows at the same time. And it was silent again………but that silence wore off a few minutes later. "Now the same question still remains unanswered…. How the hell do we get back?……"   
  
"……….Hmm…. I was just thinking…. So after all that you've said…that means that you're from another dimension ne?"   
  
She nodded, semi-deep in thought. "I guess so now that I think about it….. Nande?"   
  
"Ano…Since the Ragna Blade can cut through anything including the Astral Plane…"   
  
She gasped in delight, knowing exactly what he was saying. "--then that means that it might just be able to cut through dimensions!" she finished for him., slapping a fist into her other hand at the same time. "Gee, why didn't I think of that?!…" he rolled his eyes. "Ano, we don't know for sure but it wouldn't hurt to try, ne?" she winked at him. And he chuckled at that. "Yosha! I'll give it a try then!"  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might. Zel took a few steps away from her, just in case. She positioned her hands before her.  
  
"Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds,  
I beseech thy fragments…   
By all of the power thou possesseth,  
grant the heaven's wrath into my hands!  
Unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness,  
by our power, our combined might…  
Let us walk as one along the path of destruction!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open as the sword of darkness materialized in her hands. Turning her gaze up to the sky, she jumped up into the air, the sword above her head. "Ragna Blade!!" Using all of her force with her mind on her home and her friend back home, she brought the blade down swiftly, slicing it through the air, through the Astral Plane and hopefully through the dimensional plane. She landed in a crouch on the ground and the blade disappeared into thin air. The air and surrounding around them was silent yet once again, on the sudden breeze around them could be heard. Lina was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Did it work?" Zel didn't answer but it wasn't as if Lina was expecting him to anyways. Just as Lina were about to give her hopes up, a sparkle flickered through the air where she had sliced through the planes. More sparkles of lightning followed and the duo watched in delight when the long 'crack' in the dimensional plane slowly opened. "Zel! It worked!! It really worked!!" Lina shouted happily to her friend. She then ran over to him and pulled him by the wrist. "C'mon! Before it closes!!" He let her drag him along and with the count of three, the sorceress and the chimera jumped through the opening. The opening closed up right after and with faint sound of birds chirping in the air, the whole place seemed as if no one had even occupied there just seconds ago…  
  
  
02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02  
  
  
All along, Zel hadn't even known he had closed his eyes, much less when he did so. He slowly opened them again the second he felt solid ground beneath him and when he was sure that he wasn't moving-- or rather falling…towards somewhere… --anymore. He had to blink a few more times before he could get his vision into focus and soon found himself studying the unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
From as far as what he could tell, he figured that he must be in some sort of abandoned, wrecked down shelter that was probably *ages* old. The place was just completely empty, not counting the dust bunnies and cob webs with those damn arachnophobias and those two or three inches cockroaches running around somewhere in this wreckage of course. The relatively standard sized room should have been completely dark, had not been the showers of light that penetrated through the various sections of the roof and walls of this run-down place.  
  
Suddenly, his mind finally clicked and he just remembered about Lina. Even though his eyes had scanned the place once, he couldn't help but scan them again. Nothing. Shimatta, she's not here! Where the hell could she be? Hells, where the heck am I??? Kiisama!! he growled in anger. "Nice going Zelgadis. How could you be so stupid as to not check or see if she was here with you in the first place??!!" he shouted to himself. "…wherever *here* is that is."  
  
He scowled but then sighed in frustration and loathe at himself. "…Just please be alright…" He walked in a relatively bit more than normal pace towards the double doors-- or rather the only standing door left from the double doors and was about to step outside when he saw a few people walking on the sidewalks and he paused in his tracks immediately stepping back in.  
  
Lina mentioned that for the majority of the people back in her real home, if they were to see other people use magic, they'd think that we were the mazokus instead…… I'm not sure if this is even her dimension or not… If it was and they saw *me*, they would think I'm a mazoku too…. And now is definitely *not* the time to attract attention. That will just distract me from my search. he paused to think a bit more before nodding. Aa, I think it'd be a great idea if I just put on my mask and hood again.  
  
He just did so and then stepped out onto the streets again, eyes scanning closely for his missing friend as he quietly continued down the streets. Sure enough for him people gave him weird looks but nothing more than hat, which he was grateful for. It could be that he seemed suspicious but then again, it could be his outfit. Looking at these strangers, they wore regular plain shirts and pants, nothing fancy and all like in their world. He set those thoughts aside and focused on one target: to find Lina as soon as he can. Where're you Lina? Are we even in the same dimension??…I truly hope so………… I know you can take care of yourself, quite well in fact but…. still…just *please* be careful and be okay.. If not for me, then for yourself…..  
  
  
02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02  
  
  
Lina began to stir from her just previously unconscious state as a barely audible groan escaped between her slightly parted lips. Using one hand to hold her head as if to rid the headache that seemed to want to drill a hole in her head-- which didn't exactly work --, her other hand was used to support her light weight up to an upright position from formerly lying on solid concrete beneath. "Ugh… What in L-sama's name happened?…" she asked no one in particular while she shook her head as to waken herself more and blinked a few times.  
  
With her headache now slowly fading away, she recalled what last occurred and took in her surroundings.  
  
…..She was in an empty alleyway, that's fer sure. But it looked different yet familiar at the same time. She didn't know. The whole place just seemed familiar somehow. She walked forward, just looking around the place. "Yep, it does seem familiar. But how so?…"  
  
A couple of kids in ragged clothing ran by looking at her weirdly and curiously. Those kids struck her memories and she froze. It…worked?… did it really work? Am I really back in L2?? she snapped back and she turned around, looking at those eight kids that looked to be sonly six or seven years old. "Oi!" she called out with kindness to them. They stopped running and slowly turned around, face visible with hesitation. "Anou…" but before she could say even more, they all pulled back in trepidation and Lina knew that they were going to run away from her. "Chotto matte kudasai!!…" but they turned to run.  
  
"I mean no harm. I just want to ask a question…" she said with sincerity. They halted again, and even more slowly than before-- if that was even possible --gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"I mean it." she paused for a second before speaking again. "I know what it's like to be living on the streets like you guys. I honestly mean no harm." they turned to one another and exchanged an inaudible conversation before turning back to look at Lina, one of them-- probably the leader of them --nodding. "As you can see," she looked down at her clothing, "I'm obviously an outsider." they remained silent. "…So umm… I was wondering, where exactly am I?"  
  
The same boy that nodded before spoke with hesitation. "……on the L2 colony cluster." Lina's face immediately lit up when she heard this. It was true! She _did_ make it back. Casting the Ragna Blade *had* worked just like Zel had suggested!! but then her smile soon faded, replaced with fear. "Zel!!!! Oh no!! Where's he??!! I didn't see him with me when I awoke! Where could he be??!" she shouted in panic looking all around. If Zel made it too, he wouldn't exactly know what to do here!! And he would certainly stand out as well…. Damn. Gotta go find him.  
  
She hadn't known that her outburst had frightened the kids until she was about to go searching for them and saw them running away from her from the corner of her eyes. She immediately turned back to them. "Oh no!! Matte!! Matte kudasai!! I just want to thank you for helping me!!" that last line stopped them.  
  
When they had seen that she reached behind her back to get something, they thought she was going to kill them, all expressions of horror and regret filled their faces. But when they saw her take out her money bag and took out half of her gold and jewels-- which was rather a lot --they thought otherwise, immediately calmed down and sighed with relief.   
  
Lina smiled. She knew how tough and difficult it was to try and obtain food just to feed yourself, much less someone else, for a single day. She knew that you didn't always had that much luck to get food every day and by the looks of it, those kids appear to probably not have had any food for a day or two. She strode over to them and they cowered but she only smiled a gentle smile as to try and show them that she really meant no harm to them. Once standing in front of the leader who although seemed as scared as the others, tried to stay bold and protect them as well. She couldn't help but admire that in him as she crouched down so that she was the same height as him.  
  
"Here." she held out the gold and jewels with both hands in front of her. "For you guys. For helping me by answering the question I asked you guys." they gasped in shock and then confusion, probably as to why someone would be so nice to them. After all, living on the streets, it was extremely rare that someone would actually give a fuck about you. You had to watch your own back 'coz no one was going to help you when you are in need of assistance. Whether you were starving to death, dying of some sort of virus you were infected with, getting beaten to death, or being raped for that matter, they wouldn't give a fuck. They already had to deal with striving to stay alive themselves, and that was complicated enough, they wouldn't risk themselves for you. Unless there was actually someone really nice enough to take you in their home (yea right), that was how life was as a street rat. No one would hire you to work in their shops because they'd all just see you as dirty, filthy pickpockets…half the times even as "useless,-good-for-nuthin-rats-that'd-only-take-up-precious-food-'humans'-need". Whether or not you had actually accepted that, you still had to live by that and try to get around it to get food and water.  
  
Lina knew life like that, but only thing lucky about her though. She wasn't alone. She had a friend that stuck with her, just as she had stuck with him through thick and thin. No matter what, she had stuck up for him, as he did for her. And she truly missed him. Before, when she had just gotten to Zephilia, she wanted so badly to go back here but she had no way. It all seemed impossible but now that she had found a way, she was determined to find her friend and reunite again no matter what the cost.   
  
She took the leader's hands, opened them and placed the treasures in both of his palms. "I know that the people here actually use cash and not gold coins and jewels but these aren't not worth nothing so…."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu!!" they all exclaimed with delight and she was taken aback when they had actually tackled her-- making her fall one her ass --in a group hug. She smiled and returned their embrace. "I think you guys should get going. You all seem really starved."  
  
They all pulled back and nodded, all their faces filled with smiles, some of them actually crying in happiness. With a wave of sayonara, they ran away again, thanking her once more. She sighed in content and got up brushing the dirt from her behind.   
  
As she exited the alleyway, she received weird and suspicious looks from the colonists as she walked down the streets but she ignored them. She had to find Zel first and then they'll both look for her childhood friend. "..But what if he's already….dead?" she softly said the last word. But the quickly shook her head. "Iya. He wouldn't…couldn't be dead. He's strong, I know he is. And I know that he's survived this far. I just know it!" she tried to convince herself. For the time being, it worked and she continued her search. Since L2 wasn't exactly small, she only hoped that she was able to find any of them. But if she was lucky, she would actually be able to find them both…soon.  
  
A broadcast on the public 'television' appeared, making the colonists stop in their tracks. But they weren't the only one, Lina did too. A lady in an Oz uniform with glasses, and two brown-haired braided ponytails in low buns appeared on the screen, obviously ready to make a speech of some sort. Oz… Lina recognized from the insignia on the uniform. …She doesn't look very nice. she snorted and stayed quiet to listen to the speech.  
  
[Greetings colonists and colony rebels. As the recognized officer, Lieutenant Une of the Oz foundation, I wanted to inform all of you that we have succeeded in capturing the notorious gundam pilots. That's right. All five gundam pilots in our grasps that go by the names of: gundam pilot zero one- Heero Yuy. zero two- Duo Maxwell. zero three- Trowa Barton. zero four- Quatre Raberba Winner. and zero five- Chang Wufei.]  
  
Une's face disappeared and separate pictures of each pilot in whole form appeared one by one on the screen. Lina gasped, a hand brought to her mouth, as she specifically stared at one picture of the pilots all equally in disbelief, surprise, shock, and eventual joy. "It…It's him isn't it?" she asked no one in particular. "……Hai. It _must_ be him. Just taller, face looking older than before (obviously), but he looks just about the same as before… Same hair, same eyes…." her face immediately lit up. "Hai…. He even went by that name too! It's got to be him!" she convinced herself, her hopes rising ten fold. Then the pictures vanished and Une's face was on again.  
  
[…Even though they are all professional terrorists, we know that they are not the ones that they are not the masterminds of the planned attacks. I mean, we know that there are others are the ones that are ordering them to attack us. By that fact, you guys must know exactly where the gundams are concealed….. We are warning you all right now. You either show your face to us at our Oz foundation before sundown tomorrow and tell us the wanted information or I'm afraid that your…highly trained mass murderers will have to suffer the consequences for your god forsaken actions. If you fail to comply to our demands, then the second the sun sets tomorrow evening, a public execution of all five gundam pilots will take place in front of our foundation. And if it has come down to that terms…….than I guess we can just proudly announce the victor of this war will be Oz since your best men will fall short in looking at the daylights of the day after.]   
  
With a smirk clearly on her face, the screen finally closed and the announcement was over. Chatting began to start right after but Lina was oblivious to that all. With clenched fists, Lina glared darkly at the black screen, or rather who was last seen on it just previously and who she represented. "Oz." she seethed in anger. "Damn bitch." she normally didn't cuss but right then, she was way beyond pissed. She had just found her friend-- or at least she really thought that it really was him --and now, he and four others were going to be executed tomorrow at sundown. I mean, to be executed was already bad enough but to be so *publicly* that would just only bring dishonor and humiliation to them??!! They've gone way too far. All hell's gonna break loose if she was going to just stand by and watch that happen. She may have been kinda confused and slightly shocked earlier when that Une-ikeike mentioned that all five of those *teenagers* had been professional terrorists, but then, she didn't give a fuck. After all, with a such a damned coercing organization such as Oz-- which she'd always loathed even when she was just small because of their purposes for starting the war --she'd probably be exactly like those death defying teens and become a terrorist herself and attack those damned sonuva bitches[3] too.   
  
Lina walked away and down the streets in silence lost in her thoughts. Whether or not those people that that ikeike had mentioned would actually show up or not with the wanted information on where those mobile suits-- gundams --were concealed at, she had no clue. And she couldn't depend and risk those five lives by praying that they would actually show up. So then…she would just have to take matters into her own hands, wouldn't she? Yep, and that was exactly what she was going to do. However…using magic wasn't an option since she couldn't attract attention-- unless she were to do it in private or something --so she would just have to do it the old fashioned way. (Unconsciously, she patted the sword by her side.) And even if she did use magic, it might still not be the brightest of ideas. In spite of everything, all you needed to do to shoot somebody was to easily pull the trigger and bang, they're dead…which is so unlike magic. Even if you *are* a sorcery genius and know it even better than the back of your hand, like Lina, it still took time-- even the *tiniest* bit --to cast a spell and launch it at somebody. So sometimes, even magic is not enough to defeat somebody if you are not quick enough.  
  
It wasn't going to be easy-- infiltrating into a heavily guarded base (apparently) and then saving them all too --but it had to be done, she the one most likely to do it. And she was determined to accomplish that task no matter how great the odds were against her. She knew she'd have a greater chance of carrying this out if Zel were there to help her but she considering the short time she had at the present time, she had to use each ticking second left wisely if she planned to accomplish this mission. And thus, searching for Zel at the moment was *not* an alternative. She hated to do so but he would just have to wait. Her priority at that time was to save them first and then go find Zel afterwards……*if* she made it back out alive that is………  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
  
  
  
Ooh… how did you guys like that? I personally am going to *love* writing this ficcie!!!! So I really hope you guys review ok? Sankyou!!! But, I hope you guys aren't pissed that I left it at a cliffhanger there…. hehehe. Anou…if you guys wanna read more, then review, review, review!!!!! And I'll get more of this fic out!!!! haha. Bai bai!!!!  
  
  
[1] ikeike: bitch.  
[2] k'sotare: fuck.   
[3] there's actually a word in Japanese for 'son of a bitch' but seeing in this case I used it in more of the way of slang, I decided to use it in English. btw, 'son of a bitch' in Japanese is: chikushoume. 


	2. Chapter 2

sailor c. ryoko  
  
Title: Mortally Corrupted  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Warnings: bit o' angst. pain. violence. Duo POV. Lina POV. OOC. dark. language.  
  
*blah* = emphasis  
02~*~02 = scene change  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
I landed swiftly with poise onto the solid pavement in a crouched position beneath me. I didn't even need to think twice about whether or not I should loosen my comfortable grip on the sheathed sword by my side; for fear that it may create any unwanted clanking noise and attract attention. Face unmasked, my legs sprung forward from the low stance, blending flawlessly amongst the hours of darkness with ease. My hair flowed smoothly behind me with the relaxing breeze that just seemed to shout pleasure and blissfulness. I then recalled what I'd just thought not even a few seconds ago. . .and I didn't even *try* to suppress the snort at the irony in that. Ha! Yeah right. This mission was far too dangerous to even call this night *near* the terms of pleasure and blissfulness.   
  
My mind didn't even register the fact that I was slightly panting until I had stopped running, with my back now against a big maple tree and away from sight. I guess it was quite some run, jumping from roof-to-roof, but I supposed that since my thoughts had been on other things, I hadn't even noticed.  
  
I didn't exactly want to but I'd change my outfit and dressed all in black because the logical side of my head convinced me so-- but, I did bring my magic amplifiers that're in their normal spots. Though my pride just wouldn't let me mask my face nor would it allow me to conceal my unbound hair. Disguising is one thing but to hide this beautiful face of mines-- now I couldn't repress my grin at that, not that I'd want to anyways. . . --then that'd just be goin' against my code as the beautiful sorcery genius, Lina Inverse. And unless I had to. . . .for a logical reason that is, I don't anticipate on doing that anytime soon.  
  
Turning my head, I peered over my right shoulder before slowly turning my whole body around but still making certain that I kept myself out of sight. My alert eyes rapidly scanned the perimeters of the Oz base to both confirm if I was spotted and to see how heavily guarded the base was. Satisfied to know that I did, indeed, blend in flawlessly, I took off towards the big truck that was parked at the side of the building with stealth and speed. Though there were only about three soldiers standing at the entrance of the building that was to the right, I didn't exactly want to gamble any chance of being spotted. And I'll persist in attempting to avoid that risk by all means possible as well. But it doesn't mean that I won't do anything rash if the situation is called for.   
  
Noting that I'd still remained unnoticed, I slid around the truck in direction of the open window that I'd perceived when I was scanning the perimeters earlier. I first checked inside the building to make sure that no one was in there and that no soldier-- or anyone for that matter --who was keeping watch, would spot me when I slip in. The lights were off and the only light that I could make out from within the room was the radiating moonlight from high above. Grip still firm on my sword, I dashed approximately twenty feet across the pavement before silently slipping into the relatively standard-sized room. My eyes surveyed the new surrounding and I noted that a desk and chair were located right before with just a few drawers to the corner at my right.   
  
A click filled my ears and my head jerked up, apparently startled. I hadn't counted on anyone coming in so quickly so I definitely wasn't expecting it. Silently cursing myself for that fault, I jumped-- head first --over the desk towards the door and into a roll, finishing in a squatting position with the lower half of my back against the wall. Since the door wasn't opening my way, I was able to push myself up into a standing position as the door slowly creaked open. I was able to glance through the narrow opening of the inner end of the door and could make out that the soldier was about only a couple of inches taller than me.  
  
The door closed behind him and my unsheathed sword was at his vulnerable throat before he knew what hit him. The twenty something year old brunette looked at me with wide, fearful obsidian eyes, as his cap fell from his hands to the floor. I smirked. "Who. . .Who are you?. . . . P. .Please don't. . . .kill me."  
  
That smirk slowly faded, replaced by my dark narrowing eyes. "Where are the gundam pilots?"   
  
I was really taken aback by the utter iciness of how that came out but I masked it without a glitch.  
  
"Please don't kill. . .me. Please don't. . . .kill me. . . . Oh God, p. .please don't. . . ." he pleaded. From the stench that just emitted from him, 'specially his foul breath, any idiot could tell that he was drunk. And man, if I hadn't truly seen a real ghost before, I would've said that his face was as pale as a ghost. But he wasn't far off though, I'll tell ya that. The man was visibly shaking with sweat all over his damn forehead and all, like as if he really, *really* needed to take a leak or something at the moment. Really pathetic if you ask me.  
  
I remained indifferent, unaffected by his obvious trepidation. I mean, who knows how the conditions of the gundam pilots are y'know, so I'm not gonna take any chances. "Where are the gundam pilots?" I seethed, pressing the naked blade against his flesh, threateningly. His eyes looked glassy before but they were completely wide awake and right in the head now, if you ask me. . . . . .He'd paled even more when he felt the aggressive contact and it looked like he was going to pass out any second. I definitely couldn't risk that so I smacked him across the head with my free hand to keep him from doing so. I wasn't going to let him do that until I have all the information that I need. "I didn't say you could pass out." I hissed, still whispering. "And *don't* make me repeat myself again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
He nodded without any second thoughts and I could tell that he would've gulped if it hadn't been for the fact that he'll hurt himself if he did. "They. .they're. . .on the. .the last fl. .floor. . . .underground. . .in the m. .main. . .inter. .interrogation. . .room. . . . Room. . .number. . .DS125. . . ." he stuttered. I didn't need to make sure to see if he was really telling the truth or not. The sheer look of fear had said it all. I guess it is true like they say. Your eyes are the windows to your souls.  
  
"How many floors down?"  
  
"F. .Four. . ." he sputtered. I smirked coldly at that before slightly bowing my head, my eyes shadowed from sight. Chanting a spell in my mind, my head jerked up at the same time the magic amplifiers glowed and I brought my left hand to his forehead, murmuring a "Sleep." I drew back my sword and sheathed it, watching as the floor came to meet his face. I would've killed the pathetic loser but then again, if someone comes in here later and find a dead body, they'd obviously know that there's an intruder on the base. . .which just wouldn't make it any easier for me, man. Now see, with him already drunk as it is, they'd evidently be thinking that he'd just passed out. Smart eh?  
  
I turned away, aiming to leave the room and go find the main interrogation room logic or rather my women's instinct stopped me. I turned about and found myself staring at the Oz uniform the unconscious wimp was wearing. . .and I knew exactly why I'd unwillingly stopped. Man. . .I am *not* gonna wear that uniform that's just radiating with beer and, no less, pose as an Ozzie.   
  
But you *know* that you can't waste any valuable time, Inverse. You know that 'cause there aren't nearly as many mazokus here as there are back in the other dimension, your magic is reduced to only half of your full power or less. . . . And wearing that uniform will save you a great deal of time since it'd be easier for you to avoid any Oz soldiers if you are spotted. 'Sides, he's not *that* much bigger than you. It would only be a *little* baggy when you wear it on. And considering that you're seemingly going to wear that over your black outfit, it should fit even more and it'd be no problem if you're thinking that it might be a distraction and or interference if or when you fight.  
  
I frowned darkly knowing exactly that my logical side was right. Oi, it may be right but it's not like I was going to admit it or nothin' y'know. But damn man. . . .stupid magic. Stupid mazoku. I scowled. Things just *have* to be more worse than it already is. Gawd. I'd better freakin' hurry then. I squat down next to him, flipped him over so he was lying on his back, and began to unbutton his shirt. My frown darkened more if that was even possible. So much for trying to avoid any possibility of someone shouting 'Intruder! Intruder!' if someone comes in here later. I sigh. Let's just pray and hope that no one does. After a little thinking, I knew I was getting selfish, 'specially in a dangerous situation like this that not only deals with my life on the line but five others, and a pang of guilt engulfed me. Man, I've been suck a jerk, only thinking about myself. I sighed, continuing to take off the jacket and slipping it on myself. I guess. . .it's not like I'm going to be able to use my magic anyways even if I had full power. Yea but it'd still make me feel more secure and somewhat relieved if I had the capability to use all of my magic, I reasoned. I unconsciously began to slip the pants off of him now and onto me, over my outfit.  
  
Take the sleep spell you put on this Ozzie for example, my logic explained. If you were able to use all of your magic, the Ozzie would be asleep until the next morning and right now is barely 9:32. But now, the least the spell is still in effect before it wears off is less than two hours, four at max. Since you brought the magic amplifiers, this spell would probably last eight hours or so, if your lucky. However. . .even with your magic amplifiers, you'd be exhausted as hell if you were to try and cast a Dragon Slave. And you wouldn't even be *able* to cast it without your magic amplifiers. You might as go and try to convince Amelia to stop preaching about justice. And imagine if you were attempting to cast the Ragna Blade. It'd be like when you were combing that hikari no ken with the Giga Slave back then at that final battle with the Dark Lord Shabranigdo all over again. You know how completely fatigued you were back then. And since it'd cost you to lose your powers for a few days back then, it'd probably cost you a few weeks or two staying here in this dimension.  
  
Damn, it is just me or is it always right? Tch.  
  
I stood up and straightened the uniform out. The smell of beer was barely there, noticing that it wasn't as strong as before. "It must've just been that idiot's breath." I muttered. My eyes caught sight of the cap lying on the floor and I debated whether or not I should wear it. Logic won this round once again and I glowered at the cap, at the same time swooping down to snatch it up roughly. So much for not hiding my hair and hair hiding my face anytime soon. . . A soft sigh in annoyance brushed across my parted lips as my shoulders slumped somewhat. Well, point is. . .I might have to wear this cap to hide my face to keep it less suspicious and all but it doesn't mean that I'd have to enjoy it, y'know. I placed the cap on the desk and pulled my hair in a high bun, keeping my hand there so that they wouldn't fall out and get loose. Searching around on top of the desk, I didn't see any rubber bands, contrary to what I'd hope for. Since there weren't any, I just picked up the cap again and placed over my head, at the same time letting go of my hold on the bun. Adjusting the cap so that it won't fall off by itself without much movement, a particular weight on me caught my attention that I was surprised I hadn't felt it before. My hand slipped into my right pocket and I pulled out the object. A gun. . . . .  
  
I don't know if I should take it since I'm not flawless when it comes to using a firearm. I mean, I don't know about you but to me, shooting a Flare Arrow is somewhat different than from using a gun. I know I have a fairly accurate aim when it comes to arrows, but last time I checked, firing an arrow was different from firing a projectile. I know how to operate a gun, I mean, how hard can it be to pull a trigger? I think the problem that I'd have with using a gun would be to actually shoot my target and not mistakenly shoot someone else without intention. But then again. . . .using this would be a better back up than using magic. . . . With that decided, I tucked the gun in the back pocket of the uniform. Just in case. . .  
  
The door slightly creaked when I pulled it open. I was going to peer outside to see if anybody was around when I heard quite a number of footsteps coming from my left. I quickly shut the door again and leaned against the wall, staying as silent as possible. They got louder as they approached closer but now that they were to the right of the room I was currently occupied in, the footsteps began softer with each step, finally fading away. I let out my breath that I wasn't even aware that I was holding. I opened the door once again and poked my head out, viewing the corridor from right to left and back to right again. Glad that no one was around, I slipped through the door and my woman's instincts told me to go left, so left I went. Still keeping my eyes on the lookout, I silently ran down the hallway and turned right as the one way hallway turned right. Hearing some muffled voices coming up the stairs ahead of me, I slowed down to a walk, hand now gripping onto the sword. I pulled the cap lower as to secrete my face simultaneously, dropping my head more than before as if I'd found the tiled floor suddenly more interesting. I remained quiet when I proceeded to walk again.  
  
The voices began louder as I walked closer towards them and they to me. Three soldiers came into view as I observed them in between my bangs that were, more or so, covering my eyes. The chattering between them slowly faded, and I could fell their eyes on me as we walked by one another but I directly paid them no heed. We were about ten feet apart when I'd heard their footsteps behind me come to a halt.  
  
"Oi! Where ya goin', soldier? And who're ya? I've never seen you around here before. . ." one spoke up, trailing off in suspicion. I turned around, still keeping the upper part of my face hidden.  
  
My voice was filled with no emotions, whatsoever. "I'm new here, sir." Whether any of those three were any high ranking soldiers, which I fully doubt, I still added the 'sir' in to keep things cool and hopefully stay out of trouble. I'd say that as long as you show some "respect" to them, either truthfully or not, it doesn't exactly matter. I mean, it keeps ya out of trouble. 'Sides, I doubt it if any of these three are wise enough to decipher through my mask. "I'm heading down towards the cells, sir."  
  
"Oh? And for what objective would that be, soldier?" the same one questioned. "What particular cubicle are you heading to?"  
  
"DS125, sir." Boy, could I feel them glaring darkly at me or what? I was gonna say more but the second of the three idiots beat me to it.  
  
"Do you even *know* what prisoners are in that cell?" he hissed.  
  
I resisted the urge to just roll my eyes at them and utter in annoyance, 'No shit, Sherlock.'…but I knew better than to do that so I didn't. "Yes, sir. The infamous and notorious gundam pilots." That came out indifferently. "I was ordered to keep watch on them with the others that are already there, sir."  
  
"Well…since you do know which prisoners are in there, why would anyone send you, a *newcomer*, to make sure that the *gundam pilots* don't escape?" They scoffed and crossed their arms. "*Especially* with someone who only has a stupid, cheap, good-for-nothin' *sword* of all things for a weapon and with only one gun!" the first one, whom I assumed was the leader and the other two were his lackeys, narrowed his eyes. "I dun't tolerate liars, y'got that?!"   
  
"Yes, sir. But I am not lying… I did, indeed, say that I was a newcomer, sir. But I did not say that I was new to being in the military. I've been in the military for little over two years now, prior to occupying at a different base. I was explicitly commanded to transfer to here, particularly *because* the gundam pilots are at this base. I may be young, sir, but I am not incompetent and definitely not inexperienced with fighting and with war, quite the opposite actually. My skills lie especially within the category of martial arts, both in hand-to-hand combat and with wielding a sword expertly. . . . . .which is why I carry my blade around. Not to mention, this sword is a family heirloom that has been passed on from generation to generation in my family so I can not just dump it somewhere as if it were trash, sir. Because I guarantee you, it is not," I lied smoothly, inwardly grinning. I'd paused for a mere second before continuing again. "And sir. . .I may not exactly match up with the gundam pilots' skills since they *are* professionally trained terrorists. However, I am only but a few notches away from being situated in their level of knowledge and both combating and piloting skills. And especially in their current situation, I can gamble even my life that I can most definitely surpass their skills now. . . . . . . .sir."  
  
"Why you--!" I inwardly smirked, proud that I was actually able to make the whole shit up as I went…and the fact that I thoroughly pissed them off. Talk about victory eh? Haha! Man, am I good or what?  
  
"How dare you speak to your. . .your commanding officer like that?!" the third and final soldier yelled, outraged.  
  
"Like what sir?" My tone remained emotionless as it did when I was voicing all of that bullshit. Well, not necessarily *all* bullshit anyway. I *am* pretty good with fighting with a sword. Not the best, I know that, but good enough.  
  
The supposedly 'commander' spoke up. "You--!" he scowled. "I could report you to Commander[1] Une-sama and have you dishonorably discharged from the military and Oz altogether y'know!" he shouted.  
  
"But, I don't understand. Exactly on what indictment, sir?" I remained calm and collected like I had been doing all along. . . . .well, externally that is. . . . . . And geez, ya'd think that these idiots would have a big enough brain to smell the stench of beer lingering in the air. Not that I'd want them to smell it, but it's not like this friggin' smell was *that* weak y'know. It definitely isn't strong, I'll tell ya that, but you would think that they would be able to at least smell a teeny bit of it. Tch.  
  
"Why you--! Kiisama--!" Guess not.  
  
His face grew as red as a tomato as he scowled, the other two clenching their fists. "You are dismissed, soldier!!" he bellowed and they immediately stomped away in fury and embarrassment, only successfully. .amusing. . .me. Turned around, I faced the stairs and proceeded to walk the opposite direction from them, all the while hearing those three idiots-- 'specially the leader --cursing like a madman to no end. Man, if I'd thought that he was pissed as hell earlier, I most definitely know that I was wrong in that, 'cause his earlier expression of fury couldn't even compare to this outburst of blazing rage.   
  
I was, indeed, thoroughly satisfied with my exceptional handiwork if you ask me. My right hand was lifted, adjusting the front of the cap lower again since it had elevated earlier from the slight movement of my head when I was talking nonchalantly. The cap now concealed my scarlet-colored eyes and part of my nose just like I'd wanted it to. The only thing you *could* perceive as I progressed down the stairs was the full blown smirk on this pretty face of mine that I had absolutely no intention of hiding.  
  
  
02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02  
  
Unconsciousness departed from my side, a low moan catching up to my ears. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I groaned in evident annoyance at the stiffness of my back for lying on the damned metal floor for so long. The iciness of the floor that just seemed to radiate throughout the damned cell caused me to release a shudder I couldn't suppress as well. Pausing for the abrupt wave of dizziness to leave me, I slowly opened my eyes and like the last couple of times, only darkness had greeted me. Hmph. Nothin' new there, I thought.   
  
An abrupt surge of pain shot through my ribs and my face contorted in pain, a scowl brushing against my slightly parted lips. K'so! For a moment there, I'd forgotten about those bruised ribs of mine. Baka.   
  
My hands were bound in manacles, not making the situation any better. . .nor any different either. I've already lost count of the number of times I'd fallen in and out of consciousness so whether it were already days. . .or even weeks since the first time I'd woken up and found myself in here, I had absolutely no idea. And I haven't seen Heero since then either. . .nor any of the others. I'd refused to believe the exceedingly possible reality that all five of us are captured, and not only me and Heero. But logic contradicted with my hope, articulating that if Wufei and 'em ain't captured and all, they would've hauled our asses outta here long ago.   
  
Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I closed my eyes and focused on my inner 'strength'. . . Ha! Such mockery in using that term to describe this. . . . .curse. Yea…curse would be more like it alright, I thought. My mind seemed to begin to wander off down memory lane but I snapped, refusing to let myself do so and thus, stopping myself before I even had the slightest chance to.  
  
I hadn't even known that my shoulders were tense until I had forced myself to relax, letting 'em slouch in the process, my back now leaning against the wall. Before long, I found myself focused once again and just like I'd wanted, I felt the magic flow through me in the healing process. I wouldn't be able to undertake escape in the current condition I was in so I had to recover a.s.a.p. Though I won't admit it, I guess the logical side of me is right in the reality that the others are captured as well. And if the others are in any condition as how I am in. . . . K'so. Too bad my earlier attempts of healing myself had failed due to the interruptions of them Oz bastards and their fuckin' "interrogations". Ha! Interrogations my ass. A fuckin' sick, repulsive game is all that is. They'd only question you once or twice and the rest of the hours would be 'trash-the-enemy-and-then-brag-ta-their-fellow-soldiers-that-they-beat-the-fuckin-crap-outuv-the-notorious-gundam-pilot' game. Motherfuckin' sonuva bitches. Man, they piss the hell outa me when those two fuckers show up. And they have the *nerve* to fuckin' brag that I'd bawled like a baby and practically *begged* them for mercy every fuckin' time. Keh! I'd rather die and go ta hell than beg for mercy to their sorry asses. My ass. . . .and I didn't even make a sound, if you ask me. . . .I never do. . . . . Now you see, a grunt or something similar is different from a shout. Grunt, yes; scream, no. Keh. Like hell, I'd ever give the enemy the gratification of listening to me scream in pain and agony. My pride wouldn't ever let me show any weaknesses comin' from me. Tch.  
  
Footsteps outside the cell reached my ears and I knew exactly that the cell door was going to open any second. K'sotare. . . . They must be monitoring the cells if they know every single goddamn time when to show up at the 'right' time. So much for tryin' to fully recover and then escape this time. . . .  
  
The door opened with a hiss and two Oz soldiers walked in, emitting such a bright light in the dark cell. I shielded my eyes with my arms briefly before lowering them as I adjusted my sudden slightly stinging eyes with the sharp change. I opened one eye first, then the other and inwardly snorted with the view I had taken in. Boy, speak of the devil. Hmph, no surprise there. . . "Well, well, well. . . .if it ain't dumb 'n dumber here with another round of 'interrogations', eh?" I hid my anger behind the charming smirk glued to my face.  
  
The leaner of the two, Jeff, narrowed his eyes and walked up to me picking me up by the collar of the priest's grab I had on. "And I see you haven't changed one bit, colony shit. Still runnin' that smart ass mouth of yours. . ." he hissed.  
  
I grinned. "No kiddin', man. But that just makes it all more the better doesn't it? I get to see you guys fume in anger at my remarks." My grin grew. The dirty blonde, blue-eyed Ozzie glowered at me and before I knew what was coming, he delivered a one painful blow to my gut. My orbs widened in pain but all I let out was a grunt as I felt his grip loosen on me and I dropped to the floor with a thud. I struggled to pull myself onto my feet but then my chest started throbbing again. Before I could collapse, I felt two arms carry me from each side and I was lifted off the ground again, my feet slightly brushing across the floor.   
  
"Too bad we're not doin' the interrogations this time." Jeff's partner, Randall, had spoken. Though both were at least a head taller than me, Randall was probably an inch or two taller than Jeff. He was more buff and built than Jeff but to me, I'd consider Jeff more a threat than his brown haired, brown-eyed partner. After all, from what I'd observed from the last couple of our encounters, Randall is just all meat and no brains.  
  
I noted that they were going to drag me to another room and I knew that this would be the perfect time for me to try and escape. Other than my bruised ribs and now sore abdomen, the only wound left on me was my sprained left ankle. The dizziness earlier had faded and though my ankle stung, it ain't as if it's something I can't handle for the time being. Seeing that Randall had used one hand to open the door more wide, I used this to my advantage and kicked my feet in the air, swinging 'em over my head. With my arms twisting backwards with my body, the grip had loosened enough that I was able to flip the whole way. I took their surprise to my benefit and kicked them as hard as I could square on the back. They flew straight forward, both comin' face ta face with the solid, metal floor.   
  
Before they had a chance to stand up-- which I doubt they will for a minute or two, or hopefully. . .maybe more --, I sprint pass them with speed that even surprised me considering my condition but that didn't delay me. Two guards that were outside had lifted their machine guns and prepared to open fire. I kicked a gun out of one of the soldier's hands, successfully knocking that the gun at the second one's face. Though the second soldier was falling backwards from the whack, he pulled the trigger and several gun shots rang throughout the hallway. I silently cursed, at the same time striking the gunned soldier unconscious with my cuffed hands and then kicking the first one in the gut. He too fell to the ground unconscious after releasing a groan.  
  
I never did get a chance before to pick the lock on the manacles and I surely didn't have time now. Picking up a machine gun, I prepared to dash down the hall in search for the others but a brisk yank on my ankle sent me plummeting to the ground on my stomach. I blindly kicked the foe behind me and I felt my boot connect, followed a vibrating thud not long after. Flipping myself in an upright position, I turned about only to find myself using the machine gun to shield my chest from the swift and especially hard kick Jeff thrust at me. A gun was stuck straight in my face before I knew it and I loosened my grip on the machine gun in defeat.  
  
The weight of his booted feet didn't lighten though; in fact, it had become heavier. I grunted at the growing pain weighting on my ribs, which only resulted in making the smirk on his face grow more. What I would give to wipe that fuckin' smirk on his face. . . . Teme. But soon enough, my slightly pained expression I revealed was immediately replaced by a smirk of my own, most definitely brightening my day. The front of his teeth was now wide enough that you can stick three whole fingers through there and then maybe squeeze in one more. Not ta mention that you could visibly spot the red liquid on his other teeth and then some that slowly filled his mouth. Oh. . . . .the wonders of actually getting a chance to see my own beautiful handiwork. I silently praised with wonder.   
  
"Y'know. . . . . I actually know this one dentist particularly well. Hmm. . . .what's his name?" I asked myself in pretense, my brows scrunching in supposedly deep thought. My head then shot up with the snap of my fingers. "Ah yes! I remember. . . .Dr. Mark Wilkston. . . . He's a terrific dentist y'know. I could hook you up with him if ya like, 'coz it looks like you kinda need it ya know. Oh, and you know what the best thing is about all of this?" I didn't bother to wait for the fuming baka to answer. "He's at this colony cluster, L2! Cool huh?" I plastered a fake beam of delight on my face. He increased the weight of his foot but I covered the pain with my grin. "Oi, y'know what I just thought of Jeff?" I started to pant slightly as it suddenly became harder and harder to breathe. "Dude, good thing is. . .that you could actually stick like a. . .real big ass lollipop into your mouth without even opening. . . .your teeth!" I was inwardly crackin' up like hell despite the fact that my chest was burning up in pain. But I'll tell ya now. It ain't that easy to keep myself from bursting out laughing right now. Not one bit.  
  
Before I could say any more, the one who had yanked on my ankle stood up and I recognized it as Randall. I couldn't help but wince all dramatically. . . .well, s'not like I'd wanna keep it in anyways. . . I silently snickered but outwardly let out a cough or two. "Da~ng, Randall. . . . That nose has *got* to be placed. . .under surgery man, a.s.a.p. if y'know what I mean. . .with how it's *all* twisted to the right 'n all, man. . . And then there's all that blood leaking down. . .to your chin and man, now it's even dripping to. . . .your shirt. And I'm pretty sure your nose's swollen like shit too. . . . But dude, ya know what?. . . You look like one of those two crooks in that. . . .really, really old 20th century movie. Y'know. . . .the one called Home Alone when it was at the part when the. . . .two crooks," I coughed. ". . .were pulling on the door knob that was actually a rope connected to the big tool box. . . .And then the tool box came clattering down the. . .stairs and then-ou~ch." I feigned a hiss of pain. ". . .man, all I can say is that. . . .that was just plain ugly- straight out." Now I was inwardly laughin' my ass off, outwardly panting hardly. Whoo. . .that was a good one.  
  
"Oi, but chu'know?. . . the dentist dude, Dr. Wilkston, he also does nose surgery. . . . So I could probly hook you up too, . . .and maybe even getchu a . . .discount to top it off. . . Whata ya say?" Talk about a hundred watt smile on my face aside from the paleness of it. Ok, now it's a hundred and ten.  
  
"Kiisama. . ." Jeff growled loudly. He was just shaking with rage now, squashing his foot even more against me. Ok, it won't look good when he beats the shit outa me but I honestly think it's worth it. . . O~h yea. . . . .  
  
When I briefly glanced over at Randall-- at the same time trying to breathe easier which I was failing in doing so --, he was pissed alright but he had look of confusion in his eyes too. I raised a brow at that. Ok, now I'm confused. What the hell is *he* confused about? "Yare yare. . ." I hadn't even known that I'd softly whisper that out loud.   
  
Jeff, his face a scarlet red, glared daggers at me and clicked off the safety. "That's the last time you're gonna piss me off, pretty boy." He prepared to pull the trigger but my grin never faltered one bit. My only regret then was that I wasn't able to escape and haul out the others. His fingers gripped tighter and he prepared to pull the trigger when Randall grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"It ain't worth it Jeff! We gotta take him to Commander Une or she'll have our heads!" So that's where they were s'pposed ta take me. . . .  
  
"So we're. . .goin' ta. . . .see the Lady. . . .eh?" Damn, now even just taking in a bit of air caused my lungs and ribs to scream like hell. Just knock out my source of respiration would he. . . "Y'know. . .I was gonna go--"  
  
"Damare!!" Jeff snarled. Lifting his foot off of me he threw a hard kick to my side, making me drop the gun and roll over a few times before halting with me lying on my abdomen. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out. The new gash, that I knew was caused by the pretty sharp edges of his boot, began to bleed. I don't know how long I'd been coughing because it seemed like the only thing I've been doing, aside from my chest rising and dropping heavily. I was, I admit, relieved that it was easier to inhale and exhale though. As my coughs began to slowly subside, I rolled onto my back. When my hands went to cover the gash to hopefully stop the bleeding, I grit my teeth in silent anger. K'so. The red liquid was already soaking my priest's attire. But. . . . .ama[2]. . . .if my ribs were bruised before, it's as sure as hell fractured or broken now. . .  
  
"K'so. . . . This just gets better 'n better doesn't it?" I muttered with heavy sarcasm as I felt them lift me up by the arms again. But this time though, my feet were literally dragging against the pavement as they hauled me down the empty corridor. I couldn't afford having blood loss so I concentrated on casting the healing spell on myself again. The one I'd cast before had long faded since I had lost focus due to interruptions.   
  
From what I've calculated, the trip to Une must've taken approximately only two to three minutes. It's times I these when I actually *wish* that I had powers other than the healing spell since now I know where the others are. And even now, the healing spell doesn't work that rapidly. I'd say that compared to the normal human healing ability, mines would probably be only five times as fast-- which compared to a pure bred mazoku. . .hell, it ain't even comparable.  
  
As the footsteps stopped and the creaking of a door reached my ears, I lifted my head and was greeted with the face of one ugly Une. Eto, not that she was 'ugly' ugly but s'not like she's all that pretty right now either. I mean, with her hair in two braided buns on the side of her heads like that and that. . .that *look* she's just givin' people- man. . . but-da~ng, was she friggin' pissed off like shit or what? I snickered. Both at that and the fact that dumb and dumber here were trying to hide their faces. My snickering increased.  
  
"I don't see what you can find so amusing, Duo Maxwell." Une glowered. Yep, she's pissed al'ight. Can't deny that. "Care to elaborate." That, from the tone of her voice, was more of a command than an inquiry.  
  
"Anou. . . . .on the contrary Une-chan, not really. . ." I said thoughtfully. If I could, I would've even added the 'tapping-the-chin' effect to it. That remark got a scowl outa her. I grinned.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped.  
  
"Hai hai." A jolt of pain shot through me again and I flashed her a somewhat weak smile, but one nonetheless. ". . . . .Une-chan."  
  
"Teme!! Dump him in there!" They did as commanded and dragged me into the room, passing Une who had been blocking the door.  
  
"Duo! You're ok!"  
  
That all-too-familiar shout made me snap my head up and gaze before me, as I unconsciously wiped my bloody hands-- from covering my gash earlier -on my dark attire. Without any doubt that the four in front of me were, indeed, my friends and not just some figments of my imagination, my face lit up to a hundred watt smile of relief and gratitude. Of course, I was thoroughly in high spirits now knowing for sure that Heero and 'em were alive and well. Ok, so maybe we weren't in the best situations-- heck, our present situation was way below zero -but, oi. . .as long we were alive and in shape, we'll figure out a way outa here. . .hopefully.  
  
"Oi! You're all here!" Ok. . . .I admit, that was a very stupid comment. Jeez, just state the obvious dontcha Maxwell.  
  
"I could never figure out why you always like to mortify yourself, Maxwell." Wufei commented dryly before snorting. "Then again, I don't exactly want to know anyways. . . ." Quatre giggled at that and the remaining two had a look of amusement on their faces. The pilot of Shenlong, himself, smirked. I glared at them and just like I'd expected, they were unaffected by my glare. Although we had a funny way of showing it-- for most of us anyway --, I knew we were all relived that none of us had been beaten to death or something already.  
  
I found myself briefly giving them a look over as if to assure myself that they were in a great condition. . .or fairly good anyway. They were each chained to the wall alongside to one another with Wufei to the far left with Quatre next to him. Trowa was in between Quarte and Heero and to the right of Heero, there were a few chains hanging from the wall that was, I assumed, reserved for me. How nice. . . .   
  
Having being chained by the wrists with their arms near either side of their heads was apparently not a pleasant thing since I could tell that the chains were on pretty tightly. It was either that or they all had been struggling until it started bleeding. . . Other than the wrists, there were also chains around their ankles as well. Gee, just like an old fashioned medieval movie ain't it. Keh. As far as I can tell, their condition weren't as bad as mines. I could tell that their faces had been punched a few times and only Trowa had a spilt lip, that wasn't bleeding at the moment. For one thing, I'm pleased that they're injuries aren't as bad as mines and glad that they couldn't see my bleeding side for another. And. . .I s'ppose the fact that they're in better conditions than I am would be 'coz they were smart enough not to give any smart remarks like how I'd been doing. . .and still will be doing so if you ask me. I mean, how could you *not* like the feeling of pissing the hell outuv your enemy when you can?. . . Exactly.  
  
My brief observation was literally cut off as I was abruptly thrown on the cold, metal floor with a pretty nasty thud. I silently hissed in pain as my chest began hurting more than before. That was a rather hard throw, but I guess that was to be expected after the number I did to their faces. Despite my aching ribs, I beamed in content.  
  
"What the hell took you so long just to get the last gundam pilot?!" I heard Une bellow. "And what the hell happened to you two??!!" So Une finally saw. . .  
  
My direction was now focused on the busted idiots, but I can see that I wasn't the only one interested in this matter. . . .  
  
"Uh. . . .Anou. . . .You see Commander. . ." the two kept stuttering.  
  
"On with it already!!"  
  
"We. . .umm. .had a bit of a. . .trouble with zero two." Those two were growing paler and paler by the second. I grinned. Out of the corner of their eyes, I could tell that they promised intense pain if they ever got their hands on me. But my eyes flashed with mischief, a full blown smirk on my face. When I stole a glance at Heero and them, I could tell that from their looks of satisfaction, they were silently applauding me. I gave a curt nod as if I were bowing and mouthed a simple 'sankyou' to them.  
  
Une threw a look of disgust at them. "Pathetic. Two of my top leading soldiers can't even properly fetch a prisoner with his condition," she pointed to me, "to the main interrogation room. Even if he is a gundam pilot, that is extremely pathetic. . .and most definitely are not ones that are fit to be called as soldiers under OZ." she didn't even bother to look them over before walking away from them and halting a few feet before us. The other two glared daggers at me even more darkly if that was possible. Boy were they embarrassed and humiliated like shit or what? I threw my smirk to them and they were, by now, clenching their fists in silent rage.  
  
"Now. . . .since none of my previous methods has worked--" she started.  
  
"I wonder why. . . . ." I thought out loud, interrupting her.   
  
"--I've decided to experiment on this new one." she stated. "And pilot zero two. Thank you for volunteering to be the first. . . . .victim, Maxwell." She smiled coldly.  
  
"What an honor." my voice was just dripping with cynicism. "Shall I add a 'no problem' or a 'your welcome' with that as well?" I raised a brow at her frigidly.   
  
She deliberately ignored that comment, her lips just twitching to counter back with a remark of her own but she let it be. With her hands behind her back, she turned to face Heero and 'em. "Here is how this. . . .game operates." I narrowed my eyes at her. Another fuckin' sick game this is going to be. Kiisamara[3].  
  
"I will question you four and if any of you answer the questions correctly, you will prevent us from-- . . . .well, let's put it this way. . . you'll save your long haired comrade here a lot of pain and agony. And if you answer incorrectly or don't even bother to answer at all. . . .well, I'm pretty sure you guys are smart enough to understand what the consequences will be. . . . ." She trailed off, a wide ass smirk on her face. "And if player one goes down, I shall move on to the next. . .volunteer, if there is any. If not, I shall have the honor of choosing myself."  
  
I didn't even need to glance at my comrades to know that they were boiling with rage. And I wasn't far behind either. If I fuckin' could, I'd wipe that fuckin' smirk off her fuckin' face right now. And those two lapdogs as well. The only thing that I'm actually glad about all this shit is the fact that she's goin' afta me first. And I'll be fuckin' damned-- as if I ain't already --if I let her or any or her lapdogs lay a hand on Heero or any of 'em. I know well enough that each and every one of us were trained to be able to endure and undergo torture and pain without giving the enemy any information no matter what the circumstances. So I know that the others will keep their mouths shut at all costs and I'm grateful for that. But I also know that I'm the only one here that is able to heal themselves if injured like how I'd been doing right now. If someone would have to undergo pain, I'd rather have it be me 'coz. . . .well. . .I never expected myself to get out this place alive in the first place. Earth Sphere and the Colonies don't need a mazoku like me in a world such as this. . .or in any world for that matter. Even if I am half-human, what kinduv a fuckin' human being actually enjoys killing their enemies when in battle??. . .   
  
Well, one thing I know 'bout alluv us is that we've come this far without just handing the info to our foes so we can save ourselves the torment. . .so we ain't gonna do it now. That'd just be-- like Wufei'd say. . . --dishonorable and unjust. I mean if I have to die, which I'm pretty sure I will any day now, I want to die honorably and I'll make sure that transpires too. I know the others feel this way too.  
  
Une cleared her throat. "Where are the gundams?"  
  
The others remained silent but I don't blame them. We were prepared for this. And as for me? I let out a very audible sigh, catching everyone's attention. "Yare yare, Une-chan. . . . I would've thought that since you're the *brains* of this operation that you'd be smart enough to quit with the askin' the same question routine already when you should know very well that we won't answer any anyways." I sighed again, shaking my head in mock disappointment.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that you'd be the one to comment, brat?" The expression on her face revealed that she was calm but by the tone of her voice, you could take notice of a hint of anger and irritation in 'em. She approached me gradually, each step of the way sounding throughout the whole cubicle. "I'm pretty sure that I haven't told you yet," she started, at the same time picking me up by the collar of my shirt with her left hand. Now I was face to face with her-- like that's a good sight. Inwardly I snorted. "but I extremely detest those that continuously make smart remarks." Before I even had a chance to say anything, a hard blow to the gut made me silently gasp and contort in agony but I bit my lip, refusing to cry out. I could've sworn I'd seen her eyes flashed for a millisecond but before I could confirm it, I found myself unable to dodge the fist flying at my face. She had let go me as the fist connected and thus, I was sent sprawling backwards. I heard someone shout my name but I wasn't sure who it was.   
  
Landing on my back, I was determined not to slip into oblivion since that totally seemed like the best idea right now. I moistened my lips with my tongue, wiping off the blood dripping from the tear on my lower lip. I struggled to get up in a sitting position and somehow, managed to do so. Everywhere just seemed to ache all of a sudden but most of all were my ribs and side. I knew I was panting but that only made me even more determined. My spell had faded before but I paused for a few moments to try and pull myself together. As my healing spell began its work again, my panting leisurely resided. "And I believe. . .that I haven't told you. . .the small fact. . .that I enjoy seeing my foes fume in anger. . .at my remarks. I'm pretty sure. . .that dumb and dumber over there. . ." I jerked my thumb in their direction seeing them scowl at me out of the corners of my eyes. ". .already know that fact. . .ne?"  
  
Her eyes were narrowed at me but she seemed to be deep in thought. I had a feeling that she it must've been 'bout me 'coz her gaze was now traveling up and down on me as if she were lookin' over my wounds and stuff. I don't know what the hell she's up to now but I was getting uncomfortable. And to make it work, her eyes flashed again and I blinked. Now this time I was able to confirm that this wasn't the first time that I'd seen her do that. As she tilted her head, the light reflected upon her glasses, making it hard for me to see her eyes. But what I was able to see didn't make me feel any better. Her lips had slowly curled up into a cold, disturbing smile. And I betcha if I were able to see it, her eyes would be flashing mischievously. What the fuck is she up to now?  
  
"Y'know zero two. . . .I've discovered something very. . ." she paused, pondering on what word, I s'ppose, that would fit best with what the hell she's trying to say. ". . . . .interesting. .about you."  
  
"Oh?" I remained impassive. "And dare I ask, what would that be?" I hadn't even known that there was a sharp yet strikingly cold pitch to my voice until it'd come out. From a brief glimpse out of the corners of my eyes, my friends were, indeed, surprised. Can't blame 'em there though; I'm as equally surprised as they are.  
  
". . . . .You always seem to make a smart remark and can never shut up when we want you to. . .and yet you never make a single sound when a punch is thrown at you. . . ." she paused taking a few steps forward. "I don't know about you but I find joy and satisfaction in hearing my prisoners scream in pain and agony."  
  
"Kiisama. . . ." I heard Wufei growl.  
  
"Welp, I guess that's just another disappointed that you'll hafta live with then Une." My lips slowly quirked up into a smirk and my voice was now only but a whisper. "I may be a loud mouthed baka, as I am told, but you forget that I'm also as silent as Death. . .Ore wa Shinigami. . . . ." If only I wasn't. . . . .  
  
"Iya. I don't think I'll be disappointed, Maxwell. This just makes the game all the better. . ." The fuck'd she mean by that?[4] "I've decided to change the rules of this game a bit. . . ." Before I could even decipher what she'd meant by that, I suddenly found myself being the target of her pistol. But I didn't back down nor did I flinch. That move is totally ineffective to me. I've had that same thing happened to me. . . .who knows how many times-- and I have my koi to thank for that. I inwardly grinned.  
  
"Lady Une, I don't think we need to take matters that far!" Quatre protested, both in fear and anger. The rattling of chains reached my ears and I knew that the others were struggling to break free again, but they were unsuccessful.   
  
My intense gaze to Une's never faltered, nor did hers. Unexpectedly, she whipped the gun away from me and directed its aim at Wufei. My eyes widened at the brief alter, but that immediately faded into slits. Quatre was the only one that gasped but then all of them glared daggers at the commanding officer of Oz. "I'm only gonna say this once, colony scum." She smiled. "But of course. . .if you miss what I'm going to say, then that's your loss. . . .of your partner's life, that is."  
  
I knew that my nails were digging into my skin and they were now bleeding but I didn't give a fuck. I now knew what the fuckin' sick game was all about now. Motherfuckin' sonuva bitch. . . . . So far, I'd approximate that I'd already healed perhaps forty to fifty percent of my wounds. If she weren't holding fuckin' gun to Wufei's head, I swear I would've broken her fuckin' neck her then and there. Kiisamara.  
  
She motioned to tweedle dee and tweedle dum, who were now fuckin' smirking, to come and stand by her side. They apparently followed her silent orders. "Since you love to keep quiet so damn much, you'd better do so in this game, Duo Maxwell. . . .'Cause if you make one little sound. . .just *one*;. . . . . a tiny grunt, a tiny moan, a tiny gasp. . . .then I'm afraid that zero five, here, will be seeing you in hell before he can scream in pain. The bullet will pierce his skull from right in between his eyes and that'll be the end of him. . . . .But don't forget. . .every sound you make, . . .another shot will be fired. . .and another one of your comrades will go down. . . ."  
  
I was boiling with rage by then and I had to literally fight the urge to not beat the fuckin' smirk offuv her damn face. Teme! How the fuck can she just fuckin' play with our lives like that?! I narrowed my eyes at her even more if that was possible. I was as pissed as hell at the fuckin' bitch but more or so at myself because I wasn't able to get them out of this fuckin' mess in the first place. I mean, I actually *did* have a chance to escape earlier and get alluv us outa here but I just . . .I blew it! I completely fucked it up!!. . . . . How much more of an asshole could I be?  
  
". . .Worst of all. ." she continued. "It'll be all. your. fault."  
  
It finally hit me like a ton of bricks that she was right. If I totally blow this one, alluv 'em are gonna die and it'll be because of my doing. . . It'll be like I'm the one pulling the trigger, not Une.  
  
Her words started to sink into me and her voice repeatedly rang in my head. I shut my eyes, trying to silently drive it away but it was no use. I could've sworn that a couple of different voices aside from hers were yelling something at me. Faintly, I heard something along the lines of don't listen to her. . . and don't. . .play. .game and yamero. . .but I wasn't sure if they were just my imagination or not. I kept hearing loud familiar voices that seemed so far away, shouting my name but her voice just seemed to drown their out. I hadn't even known that it was coming until I felt a blow to my back. The assaults just kept on coming and coming and the only thing I felt anymore was the pain. The familiar voices were barely above a whisper now. They still seemed so far away and yet so close at the same time that I sensed calling out to them would be futile. Maybe it was my pride that told me not to call for help; maybe it was my conscience that told me: keeping quiet was the right thing to do. . .I don't know, but whichever it was, I listened to it.  
  
I don't know how long time had passed but I was pretty sure that my body had numbed by now. And to say that I wasn't glad was a straight-out lie. No longer did I want to feel the pain, but a brutal twist of my right leg prevented that. My eyes snapped open and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. A sick crack filled my ears and I knew then that my knee was not dislocated but rather broken.  
  
A gasp had been drowned out by the sound of a gunshot ringing throughout the room, at the same time a fist to my shoulder made me roll over. I wasn't sure if Une had broken the rule and shot Wufei but I still refused to shout. My head snapped up sharply, fear creeping up onto me. That was immediately replaced with relief when I'd seen that Wufei was alright, the projectile only slightly grazing his temple, letting a few strands of his hair come loose. My mind registered then that Une had tried to trick me into yelling out and I glared daggers at her in total fury, inwardly wincing at my throbbing leg. She glared back at me in silent rage that her trick obviously didn't work, a scowl following not long after. Her hands were clenching the gun tightly as she lowered the gun and I gave a weak smirk that I'd won this game despite my results.  
  
At the angry motion of her hands, the brutal assaults finally came to an end. But any idiot would be able to tell that my body was broken in several places and bloodied as well. . . .I didn't even want to look but I most certainly knew that the gash on my stomach that had actually stopped bleeding earlier was soaking my attire once again. And my right foot. . . .I couldn't even feel myself trying to move it anymore. Pain. Only pain was all that I could feel. Chikuso. . . .  
  
"Yokatta. . . . By Allah. . .yokatta. It finally stopped. . . . ." Quatre sighed with total gratitude. "Duo--"  
  
"Mou iize, na Q. Daijoubu na, minna. Daijoubu. . ." I threw them a reassuring smile. But whether I was trying to assure them of my condition or myself. . .I wasn't sure.  
  
Even if I wasn't looking, I could sense that Quatre had been crying. . . and guilt began to eat at me. He was crying and upset because of me. . . . . With me lying on my side, I laid my head down, moderately letting the exhaustion overwhelm me. I was panting rather hard; I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, I noticed, but I let my body get as much rest as it needed. Casting a spell on myself again would be pointless considering the fact that I barely had the energy, but I did so anyways. It may be weak but it will heal me, nonetheless. . .even if it is at a snail's pace. But. . .funny thing was, I finally noticed. . .other than the blood trickling from my split lower lip-- that resulted from my own biting --and the small bruise resulting from the punch Une threw at me, my face was completely void of any other wounds or injuries. . . .  
  
A rather loud growl in pure anger reached my ears and I slightly turned my head about to see what was going on. "Where are the fuckin' gundams?!" she bellowed, but as expected. . .there was not a single answer. The only response she got in return were four full blown smirks. I couldn't help but grin at that-- s'not like I wannit to hold that back anyways.  
  
Throwing her hands up in frustration, Une threw a round house kick at the four of them, her boot hitting them square in their faces. Regardless of the split and bleeding lip on Heero's and Trowa's faces and the bruises on Quatre's and Wufei's, their smirk never faltered. Now I *had* to give 'em props for that. I couldn't have done it better myself. . . . Ok, so maybe I could've but, I admit, they were good, really ticking her off like that. 'Sides, that was the key point so-- Yosh.  
  
Glaring at us with pure hatred one last time, Une literally stomped towards the exit. Without looking back, she lifted her gun up in the air and pulled the trigger. As the gunshot rang throughout the cubicle, the sound of glass shattering and the feel of electric spark momentarily filled the room. One of the only two lights above produced a small explosion, that light instantly dying out. The remaining light flickered a few times before turning dim. Her footsteps were heard once again accompanied by two more pairs that followed her. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, glad that they were leaving. The cell door creaked open but the footsteps didn't resume as quickly as I'd thought it would.  
  
Curiosity and cautiousness struck me and I opened my eyelids, staring in their direction. I saw that though Une was facing her two lapdogs, her eyes were scanning over Heero and 'em and then over me. Our eyes met in a silent battle before her eyes flashed wickedly, the light outside reflecting upon her glasses like before. I strained my acute hearing senses, getting the impression that she was going to say something to tweedle dee and tweedle dum. What I'd heard from their short conversation that was but a whisper made my blood froze, my spine suddenly stiffing in iciness. I didn't want to believe that she'd actually said that but the disturbing smirk of triumph she threw me before she departed proved my hopes wrong. Their conversation and expressions echoed in my mind as the cell door slowly closed shut.  
  
~ ". . . .Break 'em." They smiled frigidly with sheer lust in their eyes.  
  
"Ryoukai." ~  
  
  
  
  
tbc. . . . .  
  
  
  
What do you guys think?? Please review/give feedback! Sankyou!!. . . . .oh yea. I also want to apologize for not updating so quickly. . . I was really busy but I have to admit, one does get lazy too. ::scratches head:: heh heh. -_-0 I hope I get the next chapter out a.s.a.p. but I can't promise anything. . . I also have other fics to type up too. heh heh heh. . . ^ ^;;  
  
  
[1] In the first chapter, I'd made a mistake by calling Une a lieutenant when she really is a commander. I'd figure that out when I was watching GW again. ::grins:: So people. . .it's actually Commander Une not Lieutenant Une. ~_^  
  
[2] ama - bitch. *much thanks to ~Serena Jackson O'Neill~ for this one! arigato! ^__^  
  
[3] kiisamara - you bastard.  
  
[4] If ya didn't understand what Duo meant here, he meant: What the fuck did she mean by that? ^__^ 


	3. Chapter 3

sailor c. ryoko  
  
Title: Mortally Corrupted  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Warnings: be warned- NCS!! pain. angst. action. Lina POV. Duo POV.  
  
Archive: mediaminer.org, fanfiction.net [under sailor c. ryoko].  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: this *whole* chapter will not be posted here due to the fact that fanfiction.net will not allow us to post NC-17 scenes. the link to the rest of the chapter will be at the bottom of the page.  
  
*blah* = emphasis  
  
02~*~02 = scene change  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
*****  
  
I began to proceed down the second flight of stairs in silence, originally intending to go all the way down to the last underground floor, nonstop. A voice, however, shattered that once soothing stillness, and called out from behind me. I wanted nothing more than to execute this mission from then on in silence, but I can see that it wasn't going to happen. Trying my luck, I did all but respond to the voice, thus, not halting nor reducing my pace one bit either. The person, obviously though, did not understand my unspoken message that I wanted to be left alone for he shouted out for me to stop- which was, I might add, rather slurred. So apparently, the line of thought about implementing that particular objective of mine was highly unlikely. That once full blown smirk that had still been lingering on my petite face was now diminished into a silent scowl because of this. . . . .nuisance.  
  
With my now emotionless guise, I turned around and faced the Oz soldier that was drunkenly making his way towards me from the empty corridor on the second underground floor. I resisted the urge to glare at the brunette. "Sir?" Gee, and here I thought my voice was cold and deadly before. But being as totally wasted as he was, I wouldn't doubt for a second that he had no idea that something was out of the ordinary.  
  
" 'Ey, du~de. Y'dink y'can sho' me vhere da westwoom iz? I. . .I vreally gotta go ma~n." He slurred as he staggered against towards the open doorway.  
  
"I'm a new recruit. I have no idea where the restroom's at." I glowered at him, but he was still oblivious to it. Makes me wonder if he ever heard me in the first place. A snort. I doubt it.  
  
He wasn't even looking at me anyway. The stupid Oz soldier was attempting- who knows how many times -to get a grip on the door knob so that he can lean on it. But every time he reached out to grab it, he missed.  
  
"Huh?" Gee, it finally clicked in his slow, puny brain that I'd said something. My brow twitched. "Vwhat'dchu say?"  
  
And he turned back to try to lean on the opened door again, seeing that I wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. Thinking he actually got it this time, he propped his elbow on the knob but when the door swung away from him due to the force resting against it, he tumbled before he even registered that he hadn't gotten ahold of the knob in the first place. Plummeting face first to the solid tiled floor, his eyes rolled back, losing total consciousness then and there. "And I didn't even need to lift a finger to knock 'im out." I rolled my eyes.  
  
Alerting myself to the mission I'd come here to accomplish in the first place, I walked around a bit, my orbs scanning the perimeters to see if there were any witnesses. Glad that the coast was clear, my eyes halted on an unlabeled door just on the second floor, first door to the right. I unconsciously glided en route the door in stealth mode and tested the knob after one last cautious glance around. To my utter surprise- and pure luck -, the door knob rotated; it was unlocked. Now I had to raise a brow at that.  
  
"Geez. You'd think that since this is a rather imperative organization, the Oz soldiers would actually be a little bit more. . . . .I dunno. . .'organized'." My voice was just flooding with cynicism. "They are so damn careless." I sighed and shook my head, but then paused. "Not that I'm complainin' or nothin' y'know. . . But this. . .this is just-" A grunt. And I left it at that.   
  
Slightly opening the door, I stuck my head inside, at the same time being anything other than grateful because the damned door creaked. Try as I might, I was half-surprised that I succeeded in doing so and with a brief scan of the room, my mind confirmed that this was, indeed, the control room that monitored the base in case of intruders breaking in or any mishaps that could transpire. It was currently occupied by one technician, but I didn't have to worry since the person that was supposed to be keeping an eye out for people like me had his back against me. . .with ear phones on. Not ta mention, I could hear the music from the fifteen feet of so distance between us, and he was swaying to the tune. Glancing at the number of screens for a split second, my eyes were enticed to one of the screens in the middle. A lady on the screen- that I'd learn to recognize as the Commander of this organization: Une, -was locking a door before stuffing the key into her pocket. But what really caught my attention was the evil glint you could visibly see in her eyes and the unsettling smirk on her damned face. The four soldiers around her saluted and she gave a curt nod before turning to her left and walking down the passageway. My eyes narrowed in reaction. I don't know what the hell she's up to but I can assure you that it ain't anything good, that's fer sure.  
  
I stepped back and quietly closed the door behind me again. Walking back to the unconscious dimwit, I dragged him by his legs back to the control room near the door. Releasing his feet from my grip, I was about to place my hand on the handle to knock out the soldier in there. . .but then I thought otherwise. I lifted up my hand and knocked on the door instead. Since I didn't exactly knock loud nor did I knock that soft either, I was surprised that the soldier actually heard after only three knocks as I heard the footsteps becoming a tad bit louder than the last with each step. Just as I could pretty much sense that he was about to open the door any second now, I unconsciously readied myself, my right hand positioned currently in a clenched fist. And just as I'd expected, the door flew open within the next second or two and that was my cue. My fist connected with his jaw, rather hard I might add. . . .well, harder than intended anyway, thoroughly wiping that irritated look he wore- probably for the reason that he'd been disturbed -off his face. I was satisfied to know that I'd knocked him out since a thud followed not long after and he showed no signs, whatsoever, of recovering from that punch anytime soon. Trying possibly not to waste any time, I dragged the wasted soldier by his legs again into the room and dumped him by a corner. The only thing I had to do about the other one was just move him a bit so that he wasn't in between the doorway. Then I'd set my mind on disconnecting or shutting down the security system altogether.  
  
At first upon entering this room in the first place, I had planned on slipping in without notice and knock him out while his back was to me. However, then the predicament popped into mind thinking that I'd still have to go back outside and drag the bozo in here anyways. Go in, come back out, and then go in again. I didn't have much time on my hands and I'd intended to use every second without waste. I sat down on the cushioned chair and with the wheels on the legs of the chairs, I then slid to my right where all the controls and monitors were at.  
  
I admit that since the dimension I was living on for the last decade or so isn't exactly what you'd call that'd focus much on technology, I wasn't one that was a genius in using a computer. Even before I'd been. . . .taken to the dimension that predominantly revolves around magic-- be it shaman, white, or dark magic -I was only a kid then. Not to mention, just a brat on the streets of L2 before that only knowing nothing but survival. We were even lucky that there were actually some books at the Maxwell Church in the first place, even though they were old and but a few. So even *thinking* about being able to use, let alone *afford* a used computer was utterly out of the question. Even though the church was, more or so, and orphanage, we barely had enough money to buy the necessary supplies. Many times not even enough.  
  
Now even though I've never exactly used a computer before, I'm not *that* ignorant as to not know how to use it somewhat. I'd say I pretty much know the basics from the brief period of time at the damned school while staying with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, but I can't say that I still remember everything since it *was* a couple of years ago. . . . .'Sides, how hard could it possibly be jus' ta disable some alarms and security cameras?  
  
02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02  
  
  
  
"How hard can it be?" my voice mocked with a rather annoyingly squeaky and whiny pitch. My brow twitched in irritation at that line I'd thought only moments before. "Obviously, harder than expected." I growled. The frown that's been pasted on my face for who knows how long was still there, and I don't think it'd be going away anytime soon either with the situation I'm in. Trying to figure out how to shut down all of the cameras and alarms for the past 15 minutes had irritated the hell outta me. I was seriously tempted to just blast the goddamn controls and screens into pieces with a burst flare spell or even a simple fireball, but I knew that that would definitely attract unwanted attention. And knowing that consequence did none other than piss the hell outta me even more if that was even possible. I didn't think it'd be *this* complicated to just disable a few stupid cameras and alarms. I'd hate to say this but I know that it was wrong to underestimate technology (boy, that sounds funny) and now if I didn't hurry, I wouldn't be the only one to pay the price of my mistake; five others would too to be exact.  
  
There was a blueprint of the base taped to the wall on the left side of the monitors which brightened me up, even if it was but a mere second or two. I was grateful for the atlas, that I can admit, because from what I'd seen from roof-to-roof jaunt trying to get here, I was able to see this huge base from. . . .well, ok. I didn't know the exact distance, but it *was* from afar, let's just put it that way. I scolded myself for carelessly not catching sight of the blueprint in the first place before snatching the map off the wall, determined to study and memorize it in a small amount of time if possible. My eyes glanced a number of times from focusing on the screens to the blueprint and back to the screens in confirmation of the locations of the exits and other important areas. Having a blueprint of a base was definitely good but then again, seeing exactly how a location looked like, for example a certain hallway, made the whole situation in knowing the base even better. I still planned to take the map with me, that being a fact, but I figured that at least knowing the major areas or such beforehand would make the upcoming situation better. I mean, I can always try to follow the map to the closest, and perhaps safest, exit while we're on the run, but that'd only make the circumstances more difficult for us. Since the Oz soldiers were well acquainted with this base, given that they've been here longer than us, it's only logical that they'd have the upper hand of this obstacle when the time approaches.  
  
Efficiently memorizing the blueprint in hand, I immediately folded it up a few times before stuffing in into my pocket. My eyes flew back to the screen and of all twenty, there were only three monitors left that were on. I propped back into the chair and then typed in the password that'd taken me a while to figure out. I wasn't exactly familiar with Oz so it'd taken longer than expected. But I have to admit, thanks to my anger, I'd have absolutely blown this room up already if it weren't for the fact that I'd slammed my fist down on the keyboard earlier, thus, accidentally typing in the password into the screen. A window popped up on one of the three screens, this one being to the left, and it'd begun to shut down.  
  
That was another thing that irritated the hell outta me. The process the stupid computer goes through just to shut down a damn camera. I mean, I could care less. . .*if* the shit went faster! I was-am not one that has patience, 'specially for occasions such as these, so having to wait for the damned percentage to reach a hundred for seventeen times already, this being the eighteenth, was not on 'things-to-do' list, be it the first thing or the twenty-fifth.  
  
I groaned rather loudly as my eyes flew to the screen, narrowing at once as they halted on the words. "17 percent," my monotonous tone grounded out. "17 goddamn percent!" I now hissed in frustration, at the same time raising my fists. The sudden urge to just angrily slam my fists down onto the table almost became unbearable. But then again, the other rather tempting alternative to simply drive my fist through the damned monitor then and there wasn't far behind from the former preference either. Even so, I distinctly knew that I'd regret doing any of the two choices- after a dragging moment of satisfaction -in the long run. Now a snarl seeped through my once tightened jaw that I didn't even bother to prevent from creating. Goddamn it! Why can't the friggin computer go any faster?! And soon enough- without a least bit of surprise -I found myself glaring daggers at the damned screen with my brows twitching every so often. I wouldn't be surprised if the monitor suddenly flinched from my fixed glare. . .  
  
How much time had passed, I wasn't so sure since the 'staring-at-the-goddamn-screen-in-a-half-droning-half-daydreaming-like-state' sure passed time. And if it hadn't been for the flashing window that popped up on the monitor, telling me that the disablement of that cam was complete, I'd still be in that boring state if you ask me. My head had jerked to some extent at the notification that it was done and I blinked several times before quickly coming back to my senses. I then began on the nineteenth cam and repeated the same process as I had done. . . eighteen. goddamn. times. before. The sulking frown once again crawled and found its way back on my face again. I sighed, counting the holes in the ceiling as the second hand of the clock ticked by, second after second.  
  
As I clicked 'ok' to confirm that the final camera was, at long last, rendered inoperative, I practically leaped from my seat and just about shouted with glee. Was I happy or what? And well, I would've shouted with glee anyway. . . But I was more. . .controlled than that; at least, I knew when to be in a given time and situation anyway.  
  
I dashed towards the door and opened the exit slowly, the damned thing creaking yet again which did none other than aggravate me. Taking a peek outside, I heard not even the sound of a pin drop nor did I see any signs of anyone outside. Talk about weird. It kinda seemed like as if it were deserted. One would think that since this base does hold five infamous terrorists, it would have more soldiers around. . . . But then again, it is after all, rather late and presumably having it be more likely than not, I wouldn't even bat an eyelash in surprise if more than half of the men here are currently dozing off in bed.   
  
I slipped through the door with such grace that I wasn't even aware of and headed back towards the stairs. Seeing that no one was at the steps, my steps downwards were silent and though moved with caution, were lithe and sinuous. I really couldn't help it since old instincts and habits began to automatically kick in and my eyes instinctively scanned the area more times than not. Plus with the training I'd acquired from becoming the talented sorceress I am, that blended easily with those skills a born street rat would be very well acquainted with.  
  
The echoing sound of boots against the tiled floor coming from the bottom underground floor made me halt in my tracks for a mere second before leaping the wall, away from sight. Whoever the person was, I have to admit (to myself), he or she is vigilant But this person is quick-witted, that I know. I could tell from the brief pause- which was so brief that I could've sworn I almost never heard it had I not been paying close attention and concentrating -in the trend of the footsteps that the person either suspected that someone was also present or the person knew. Either way, I wasn't gonna let 'im get away.  
  
As the person approached closer and soon made the right turn, I immediately threw a kick to his-correction: *her* face before she could have any time to react. Though I could tell that she most likely expected a sudden attack, my swiftness momentarily startled her and she ducked barely in time to avoid one helluva stinging and swollen boot mark on her face. Her brief bewilderment, however, departed and she countered with a swing that cut threw nothing but air and then a instant withdrawal of her firearm substituted the previous missed blow. I flipped into the air behind her as she clicked off the safety. She rapidly turned and while I was landing, she pulled the trigger at the same time I had hurled my fisted hand towards her. My hard clout connected with her face while the projectile grazed two centimeters deep in approximation of my left arm. But I knew I'd won this round though since her gaze wrench away from meeting mines and she collapsed onto her stomach. Unconscious.   
  
I hissed at my own pain, my hand gripping my bleeding arm not long after. Trying to ignore the soreness, I'd thought that the unconscious figure had looked familiar somehow. Because the cap had been on the whole time, I didn't really I walked around towards the face and rapidly glared at the lady who I've come to known as, Une. A smirk of brisk satisfaction crawled onto my face and I suddenly remembered from watching the monitor earlier that it was Une who had the key to the cell. Letting go of the grip I had on my arm, I wiped my bloody gloves onto the back of her shirt and searched for the key, soon finding it after checking in a few pockets. Shoving that into my pocket, I then got up from my crouched position and though I didn't bother to take my minor wound into account, I couldn't help but wince even but a bit. Some voices hollering and footsteps running was approaching my way and I knew that I wouldn't be able to run and hide in time no matter how good or healthy I was, or may be. Instead, I pushed my back against the wall once again and just simply. . .waited. My orbs stayed focused on their oncoming shadows and I licked my dry lips, my knuckles softly cracking. "C'mon. . . . Just a little more. . ." I faintly murmured.  
  
The instant one of the soldiers were in my presence, I swung my good arm at the Oz soldier's chest, successfully knocking the air out of him. The force of the swing plus the surprise of the sudden attack completely knocked him off his feet and landing on the three others that were directly behind him. That last one, that the other three had landed on, hit his head against the tiled floor and thus, effectively knocking him out cold. As the other trio hurriedly got up, I saw that they were scrambling across the floor towards their gun that they'd dropped and I immediately reached for my own gun and pulled it out at them.   
  
"Don't move!" I said unyieldingly in a stern voice.   
  
Both who had barely picked up their guns froze and I clicked off the safety, just as how I'd seen Une do so. The sound of the click made these three goons- whom, with the other unconscious one, were the quartet that were guarding the cell I was heading for -flinched and were beginning to tremble with fear. "Drop the pistols and lift your hands into the air where I can see 'em." My tone was once again detached and my eyes hardened. ". . . .And don't even think about pullin' any trick or move on me, 'cause just three pulls on this thing and the y'all be gone before y'can scream." That ended in a tone that's barely above a whisper.  
  
That sent a shiver down their spine and they did as I commanded. "Turn around and face the wall. . . with still your hands in the air where I can see 'em." They walked over to the wall, side by side, and stood their, quivering every now and then. Seeing that these cowards weren't gonna pull anything funny on me, I swiftly struck them on the head with the butt of the gun and they collapsed in a small heap.  
  
Nodding to myself that they were, indeed, "down for the count", I ran down the empty corridor, simultaneously clicking off the safety and then shoving the gun back into my pocket again. I reached into my left pocket and winced at the wound that was soaking the uniform. It's weird though. . . I didn't even really acknowledge the injury when I was putting up with those goons back then. I shrugged. Skidding to a halt, I reached into the pocket and pulled out the key. Inserting the key into it's rightful place, I unlocked the door and prayed to L-sama that that my childhood friend was really in there. I turned the knob- with gratitude for the reason that it didn't creak -and pushed the door open. . .only to find that it didn't budge. Man! Damn shit was stuck! Scowling at the damned thing, I took a step back and inhaled one big breath in attempt to clam myself down from the mixed apprehension and excitement in the air. I slowly lifted my right leg into the air and taking one quick breath, I put all of my force into that leg and gave it one hard kick.  
  
02~*~02~*~02~*~02~*~02  
  
  
  
The eerie echo that emitted from the result of the metal door being shut immediately loaded my ears; a sudden response of an involuntary shudder abruptly penetrated my resisting barrier. I hesitantly dared to lift my head a bit and cast a brief glance towards my friends' way, wondering if they had lip read or heard what Une and her lapdogs were talking about. Seeing their exposed stares of suspicion and heated fury, I was torn between thinking that they either did know or did not. The sound of footsteps broke my thoughts and my gaze turned to Jeff and Randall who were coming towards our way. . .stopping only after a few steps. With a profound effort, I pushed myself- to the best of *my* maximum potential at the moment anyway -, focusing as much as I could on healing myself. I felt, more or so, exposed and vulnerable lying on my side as how I'd been doing so, and not to mention, dreadfully uneasy. Trying to ignore the flip flops my stomach was doing, I pushed myself up on my elbows. With my functioning limbs and the unbroken leg, I scooted back against the wall with a rather great deal of effort no less, at the same time trying to ignore the pains my body was practically screaming out. I did succeed in leaning against the wall though, with my head resting on Heero's leg, but I knew I was panting hard, trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and my hand unconsciously rubbed at my torso. My chest ached again. . . K'so.  
  
Soft exchanges reached my ears from the two assholes that were still pretty much near the door. I took one small peek at them out of cautiousness and then closed my lids again. I could feel four pairs of concern eyes trained on me but I made no move to show them that I'd acknowledged their fixed gaze. Instead, I brought my attention back to getting myself to full health, or enough to be able to defend myself and the others anyway. And when I have that capability, I swear I'll *personally* kill those mother fuckers who dared to cross my path. . . in cold blood.  
  
I don't know how much time had passed- few seconds or a few minutes -as I sat there trying to restore myself back to full health, but hell, I ain't gonna complain. Shoot. As far as I can tell, the longer they have their lil' chit chat, the better.   
  
"Duo. . . ." Heero's voice was so soft, I almost missed it. . . .So soft, yet so full of emotion. If one don't understand 'im the way I do, one wouldn'ta been able ta distinguish the small fact that he actually *had* emotions behind that cold guise.  
  
" 'Just need a lil' rest 'ero," I paused, catching my breath, " 'n I'll be back ta my ol' self in no time." He didn't say anything. I know he wouldn't, but I could feel his gaze on me and that told me much more than words could ever say.  
  
A minute or two passed by in silence until the whispering died down and the two of 'em faced us five again. I heard Trowa's voice speak up. "What do you two plan to do with us?" Slowly opening my eyelids, I glanced at my comrade. Hm. . .cold and straight to the point. That's Trowa fer ya. I smirked.  
  
  
  
Jeff raised a brow at Trowa. "Zero three. . . I have to say, I'm rather surprised it was you who's the first one to make any comment about this. Frankly, I expected the brat here," throwing his thumb at me, "to be the first to make a snide remark about all of this."  
  
I knew talking more at the moment was not an option since that would make me more exhausted and that warn't something I was lookin' forward to if you ask me. So for once, much to my disliking that is, I stayed silent. That apparently, did anything but satisfy him though. . . . .Tch. Like I give a damn.  
  
"What?" Jeff demanded. "No snide remarks now brat?!"  
  
God, do you know how hard it is to not respond to any taunts of his?? Man, it was *so* tempting to snap something back at him. . .  
  
"Huh?! Ran out of sardonic remarks to say now is it?" He smiled smugly, obviously satisfied with himself.  
  
Oh hell, he crossed the line. " 'Sardonic' remarks, did you say?" I raised a brow, smirking at him. "I never knew a low class foot soldier would *actually* have such a big word in the little to nothing vocabulary of his. Tsk, tsk, tsk."  
  
"Why you fuckin' whore! We're gonna beat the fuckin' shit out of you and your fuckin' friends watch!" He roared.  
  
I was so furious. How dare he. . . "Fuck you!" I bellowed.  
  
"Fuck me?" His angry face suddenly changed, and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, now only but a smugly looking smile on his face once again.  
  
This was bad. . .  
  
". .No, no slut. Now that's where you're wrong. 'Cause see, I'd rather fuck you." My blood froze. cold. I had hoped that what I'd heard earlier wasn't what I'd thought. I had hoped that I'd, for once, heard wrong and that the two bitches were only staying for another round of thrash and pound the gundam pilot. This time, I really hated being wrong.  
  
I could hear my friends gasp in horror and Heero had immediately become rigid. That was but a brief moment though, before I could feel him shaking with fury. "You wouldn't dare!" bellowed Wufei. "That's utterly unjust and just completely atrocious." he spat with disgust.  
  
Jeff raised a brow. "Wouldn't I?. . I've been wanting to be in that tight, sweet ass of his the second I laid my eyes on him. Pity I wasn't able to attain this prize sooner. If I'd done that without consent, then that wouldn't be too good for me now would it?"  
  
"Without. . .consent. . . .?" Quatre's voice sounded so confused but then realization dawned on him and he gasped, eyes narrowing darkly right after.  
  
"Randall, grab him." Jeff commanded, determined. "I'm sick and tired of this delay. I won't leave here until I get what I want."  
  
  
  
"But I want a piece of him too." Randall complained.  
  
Jeff grinned darkly. "But of course. . ."  
  
"You fuckin' touch him and I'll rip to fuckin' shreds!!" Heero threatened, anger flaring.  
  
"In your position?" snorted Jeff. "You wish."  
  
I was pale all over, I knew I was. Fear was practically written on me from head to toe. And for once throughout the whole conversation, I was as silent as death.  
  
Someone's burly and plump hands grabbed onto my ankles and pulled hard, dragging me away from the wall. . and away from Heero. I heard some shouts of my name from my comrades but the fear in my gut had raised another notch as I was dragged farther away from them, at the same time wincing as my back scraped against the floor. I was cursing like hell and demanding for my adversary to let go and get the fuck away from me as gut instinct made me lash out blindly at my adversary. However, I was only able to get in but one or two punches and kicks before my arms and legs were restrained and a new weight fell upon me. I completely froze and opened my eyes, staring directly into a pair of blue, lustful eyes.  
  
Fuck, I was definitely in deep shit.  
  
*****  
  
ok, if you havent read the "SPECIAL NOTE" at the top.. this is *NOT* the whole chapter mind you. the rest of the chapter.. well, i cannot post it here since the next part would be NC-17 and y'know that fanfiction.net wouldn't allow that anymore. the whole third chapter of this fic *is*, however, posted at mediaminer.org. There's approxiamtely 4 - 5 pages left of the chapter so... if you wish to continue reading, please click on this link that will take you directly to the third chapter at mediaminer.org. Here it is: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=21562&cid=111075  
  
if for some reason the link above does not work (after you tried clicking on it and it don't work or tried copying and pasting and it still don't work).. go to www.mediaminer.org, then in the "FanFic Search" section, type in "Mortally Corrupted", then when the page comes up, click on the story, then clickon chapter 3 and read on!! ..well, i hope you guys enjoy the fic and please review!! ^__^ 


End file.
